


Error: Verbatim

by FruitsClassifed



Series: Verbatim Universe [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bunch o' Cursing From Our Favorite Boys, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Lovers, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Is this even crack anymore?, Liam is way too meta, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character is Stressed, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsClassifed/pseuds/FruitsClassifed
Summary: Bakugo’s in his third year of high school and just wants to finish, forgetting everything about the Hero Academy and go on with his journey of becoming the #1 Hero in Japan. But when mid-terms roll-out, things take an unexpected turn as a demon pops in his dorm out of now where.One that decides to make the rest of his third year a living Hell.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki & Damien LaVey, Bakugou Katsuki/Damien LaVey, Damien LaVey & Liam de Lioncourt, Liam de Lioncourt & Aaravi the Slayer & The Interdimensional Prince (Monster Prom), Liam de lioncourt & Aaravi the Slayer
Series: Verbatim Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145906
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	1. And it's Shakin'

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, First time posting anything ever on anything. Wish me luck.

The air, cold and windy. Pines drifting in the wind when two pairs of crackling footsteps charged practically through. One pair belonged to a red figure, horns sticking up from his head and hair blowing through the breeze. His Leather jacket covered in ash and cuts, Teeth clenched. However, the other was purple. Bow tie bouncing with each step. Long hair strands sticking up. Yellow eyes shaking, concentrating on the trees ahead.

Huffs and gasps echoed into the night. But something was a mist.

A sword slashed each pine quickly and efficient. Going after the footsteps.

One stopped in its tracks, staring back to the booming pines in the forest.

There stood a cloaked women, green eyes glowing in the dark with a devious smile across her face. It was the slayer.

“LETS GO ASSHOLE!”

A red hand grabbed the others lapel, dragging them behind.

Catching up to the other. They Continued to sprint. Branches cracking beneath feet. booms behind stomping and stomping and sto—

Till one pair took note.

No one was running beside him.

Just _him_.

He stopped. Taking in deep breaths.

“Damian?” He called, switching from corner to corner of the woods. _Where the hell was he?_

Bushes rustled as the lady jumped out with sword in hand.

“PREPARE TO DIE YOU _HEATHENS_! I WILL KILL—”

Halting in surprise, he sharp eyes furrowed at the surroundings.

“What happened?”

He shrugged “Not sure.” But his eyes shot open at the sudden realization.

“But weren’t you trying to _kill_ us?”

“Yeah but, this” Pointing to the in the grass “— _this_ is not what I was expecting.”

The vampire contorted his face, walking behind the slayer.

“And whats tha—HOLY MOTHER OF—”

Gapping in front of the slayer laid a blue hole of swirls and glow. Shrinking till nothing was left.

“—SHIT.” The other faced the slayer “What the hell was that?”

Shoving a finger to the vampires’ lips, she grabbed her phone from pocket and dialed.

He took the finger, flinging it away “Cant you tell me—"

“Hello? Is this the Interdimensional Headquarters?”

The vampires jaw dropped. Not him. Anything but _him_.

_"Yes ma’am, this is a confidential number. I’m sorry but I’ll have to—”_

Grasping the phone, voice hoarse.

“We got a code red.”

=

_BWUPH_

The demon rubbed his head, groaning, glimpsing at the blue portal close. Blackness blinded his sight. But pushing himself off, he touched something.

Soft, no, _fluffy_. It was fluffy.

He guided around the fluff. Bigger then expected, about the size of a bed.

A _bed_?

Taking the other hand, he lit a spark, flame floating above his finger.

It was a room.

A _dorm_ room.

The place was spotless, not an inch of dust or grim. Walls grey, hard wood floors, bed covered with a black wool blanket, neat white rug at the end, black desk, closet in the corner and one night stand with a bomb like alarm clock. His Mind raced to the desk where sat numerous pictures. Picking one up.

The picture captured different creatures, some small, some large, some didn’t even look human while others did. All smiling except one.

The one being a boy, blond hair and daunting red eyes.

He moved closer to the picture; His hair was so _spiky_. How the did he get it that way? _Hair gel? Some hair spray?_

_What would it look like if it was ironed?_

One chunk of that hair, softly running through his fingers. Turning on the iron and clipping it back. Then doing the next chunk, then the next and then the next and then th—

He shook his head from the hair daydreams, noticing the other pictures seemed aloof.

They all had the boy in them.

“Shit.” He whispered, as light shined through the dark.

=

Three months.

Three _Fucking_ Months, and he was out of this shithole.

The classroom baron, everyone left for the day to whatever schemes came. But Bakugo stayed in the room, finishing up a last-minute assignment. Eyes wondered to the window; white flurries flew down the sky. Covering the ground in a layer of white. Twirling his pencil in his fingertips.

“Bakubro!”

Remember. _Three mother fucking months._

He sighed, cracking the pencil in half. glaring at the sharp tooth gleeful reflection from the window.

“What the fuck do you want shitty hair.”

Kirishima hummed, hands behind his back “I was hoping you would want to come with me, Kaminari and Sero to the movies to celebrate!”

Bakugo groaned in response “Celebrate _what_ jackass.”

“To Celebrate finishing the last midterms we ever have to do!” Rolling his eyes, chuckling. His smile twitching with nerves “We gotta have some fun before we become full-fledged heroes am I rig—”

“Look.”

He yanked his bag from the ground, crumbling the assignment in hand. narrowing eyes at Kirishima.

“I don’t want to do anything.” Shoving him against the desks “Now get out of my way.”

“But Bakugo…the rest of the squads going to be there.” He cried, following Bakugo out in the halls.

“Like Earphone jack-ass and Chewed up wad of gum?”

“You mean Jiro and Ashido? Of course dude, their part of the…”

“…Squad…”

He found himself in the empty hall, no one in sight except himself.

=

Walking down the sidewalk to the dorms, he hoped and prayed no one, absolute _no one_ was in the dorms.

His hopes were too high.

As he opened the door, he meant eyes with Todoroki fucking Shouto, sitting on the couch, open book in lap.

Todoroki blinked, clearing his throat. “Good evening Bakugo, I didn’t think you wo—”

But before he finished, he snarled back. Ground shaking from heavy footsteps and into the stair well.

Three months, then it was nothing but him, no more Deku, no more shitty hair, no more bitches and bastards, no more grades and of course no more obstacles. They were all just _obstacles_. Nothing blocked him from that sweet number one hero spot, awaiting him.

Bakugo Katsuki, Number one hero. _Rolls right off the tongue._

A cheeky grin appeared, opening the doors to the third floor. Venturing to the end of the hall, standing in front of his dorm.

_His dorm_ , no one else’s. An escape from all obstacles.

Gripping the knob and twisting it, an aura stumbled him back. An aura of evil, wickedness and unholy. Almost _satanic_.

He closed the door. Flicking the lights on.

There stood a shocked shriveled red being with horns, a single flame burnt out from his finger. Brown jacket tattered and the fumes of ash and soot rising in the small four by five-meter room.

Sweat glands kicked in, sparks flying from palms. Snarling and Grinding his teeth.

_Great._

“ _Who_ the _fuck_ are you.”

The being squinted his eyes, switching glances from him to pictures on the desk.

“Well?” Bakugo barked, sparks increasing “I don’t have all day.”

“This your place?”

“Who else do you think fucking lives here?” His patients dwindling. “Get. The Fuck. _Out_.”

It laughed, mocking the other “ _Get the fuck out_. He says.” Wiping a tear from his eyes.

Bakugo lowered his stance. _Was he serious?_

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I mean I could.” it crossed it arms, leaning against the desk “But you really want that?”

“You’re a strange asshole in my bedroom. I sure I want that.”

It pointed to the Hero Academy in the distance, walking towards the window “Ok kid, sure. But if that school is burn to a crisp by tomorrow its your fault.”

A crisp?

_A CRISP?_

He was serious.

Bakugo stepped forward, calling back “Wait, what exactly are you?”

It stopped before the window, grasp on the sill.

“Are you a new fucker from the League of Villains? Or an independent villain? Or some creep?”

The other kept silent, chuckling under his breath.

“Answer Me!”

"You really want to know?”

“Just fucking answer me!” Sparks flew “Or I’ll blast your shitty ass grin off your face.”

“Ok fine, calm your shit.”

Turning around, digging hands in his pockets, a red tail loomed in vision. Face holding back a laugh.

“If you really want to know, I’m a demon. Names Damian Lavey” He sighed “And to be honest, I don’t know how the hell I ended up in your shit ass dorm.”

“ _Shit ass?_ ” stomping up inches before the demons face “Let me just tell you, my room is the cleanest shit ass room in this building you piece of—”

_Knock Knock_

_“Bakugo?”_

Damian and Bakugo slowly eyed the door, still closed.

_“Its Aizawa, some of the students are complaining about some yelling from your room. So cut it out.”_

“Who the hel—”

Bakugo cusped Damian’s mouth shut, turning and shouted at the door.

“Tell those Extra’s to mind their damn business!”

In a slow response, the other side let out a heavy sigh as footsteps descended from the door.

Damian forced His hand off his month. “Who they hell was th—”

“Shut your ass up or _so help me_.” In low deathly whisper, gripping the other’s head eye level “I wouldn’t normally give a shit. But if your _willing_ to burn the city, I can't have your ass out _there_.” Pointing out the window “So your stuck here until we figure this shit out. _Got it?_ ”

Damian rolled his eyes “Sure brat, But Ima get bored.”

“You think I give a shit?”

“No. But I do.”

He flung his hold away “Sure you do.” Stomping to the closet for a sleeping bag.

=

“Someone called~?”

The interdimensional prince stuck his head out of a portal. Making Liam stumbled in shock.

“ _Jesus_ , He actually showed up?”

The slayer rolled her eyes and buzzed “Of course he would! He’s one of my pals.”

“Pal? —He harasses everyone at spooky high.”

“What?” The prince cooed “I do not.”

“Sure, you d—"

Snatching Liam by the hand, the slayer jumped into the portal.

Colors and strobes. All sorts of noises. Floating down a tube and squeezed out in an instant.

Liam crashed face first into the cement. While the prince and the slayer stood tall before the interdimensional headquarters.

“Come Liam, we gotta go.”

He shook his head, dusting himself. “You think its funny to just jump in the perv’s hole ” Cracking him back straight “I see how it is— _holy Hell_.”

Before Liam sat a grand white circular ship in the middle of light blue space. Paths connecting to each part.

“I said.” The slayer said, yanking him by the ear “Lets go.”

The trio raced towards the ship, opening it grand doors to a large ceiling. A red flash of light emerged the whole room. Blue people in royal white wear like the prince, racing back and forth with papers in hand. Hollering and beeps from every person.

“WHERE TO?” The slayer yelled over the chaos.

The prince calmly gestured the other two to the right to a long corridor. The slayer went next to him, taking in all the futuristic architecture in awe.

“Where are we going?” Whispered Liam “Can someone fucking explain?”

Turning back to an annoyed Liam, the slayer stated, “Something happened to Damian, and its something to do with the Interdimension.”

“ _What._ ”

“Aavari could be correct” Stopping at a large white door “But we should ask my maid first.”

“Your _maid?_ ”

He turned back to the two with a grin, Opening the door with both hands “Precisely!”

Inside, infinite screens covered the walls to the ceiling, blue people at the control board with the same red flash.

“I’m back~” The prince sang.

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!”

Out of the blue, an angry young fairy zoomed at them. Same outfit as the prince with two hair balls on her head.

“Where the hell were you? Don’t you know we have more important things instead of you fooling around?”

The slayer shoved herself to the fairy “Ma’am.” The slayer said “This is important, Da—”

“Shut up dolly” The fairy retorted “We know what happened to him.”

“Really?” Shouted Liam and the slayer in unison, leaving the prince to take out a nail filer.

She pinched her nose and flew to the control panel “Follow me.”

The two stood before the panel, watching the maid click, buzz, and press all sorts of buttons and levers.

And on one of the screens showed Damian’s photo.

“See, you all are from dimension 6934420.” Smashing more buttons, pulling up another screen of Spooky High “This is were you guys are from, right?”

“Yeah?” Said Liam. “But this doesn’t explain where he went.”

She glared back at the vampire “Let. Me. _finish_.”

Turning back and typing more, a photo of the portals showed up “Since our prince just _loves_ to go there so much, his travels made random warp holes through the dimension. We don’t know what happens when one of these things consumes someone who isn’t an Interdimension being…”

Her voice went sterned “…But nonetheless your friend was snagged by one.”

Liam stepped forwards to the fairy as the slayer shook her head. The prince continuing to file his nails.

“That _still_ doesn’t tell us where he went. Where did he go?”

“That’s what were trying to figure out—”

“Miss. Aires!” Called a short blue man from the other side of the panel “We found Him!”

The four faced the screen as a rather large number appeared.

“Dimension 10214254…” she trembled in the air, sliding to the other side of the panel.

Liam and the slayer followed her. Both shivering in shock.

“What does it mean?” Asked the slayer.

“Marven, isn’t that part of the anime branch?”

The blue man nodded “Yeah, but—”

“What anime?”

“Miss—I”

“ANSWER ME _DAMNIT_!”

Hasting his fingers across the panel, Tenison grew. Everyone bracing themselves…except the prince, now on to painting his nail in the corner.

And with the final button pressed, Marven’s glasses croaked, stuttering.

“Its part of the BNHA Branch…Ma’am.”

“What the does BNHA Mean?” Liam snarked, underwhelmed by the reveal.

“Boku no Hero Academia.” Aires spoke softly “other wise known as the My Hero Academia branch.”

She turned back to the duo, breath shaking.

“It means your friend is in some murky water.”


	2. Like a Devil Meets a Revelin' Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye Chapter 2. Enjoy.

One long week passed for Bakugo Katsuki.

Every time he returned to his dorm either the demon was napping on his bed, messing or lighting his shit to blaze. And every night he would end up staying up to the ungodly hour of 2am just to make sure it didn’t get caught taking a one-hour shower.

What kind of demon takes one-hour showers?

“Bakubro?”

Bakugo snapped from slipping into deep sleep, resting his hand under his chin. It was lunch time, but he didn’t feel the need to eat.

“What shitty hair.”

“You good?” Asked Kirishima.

He narrowed at his friend, scowling “None of your goddamn business.”

“Ok dude.” He shrugged, ignoring the menacing glare. Backing away slowly “Just don’t push yourself.”

As he walked out of the classroom, Bakugo rolled his eyes. No one told Bakugo to back down. He was going to get through this shit storm. All he needed to do was figure out how the hell to get rid of the demon. Finally getting on his marry way to becoming a pro.

_By himself._

But what if someone found out?

He gulped, shaking the thought away. grabbing out a pen, notebook and textbook. Who was going to find out?

=

“Asshole! I told you to stop sleeping on my fucking bed!”

Damian, eyes closed with hands under his head snarled “It’s not my fault your floor is shit.”

“But I gave you a _sleeping bag_.”

“That thing smells like a forest fire.” Opening one eye “You really think Ima sleep in that?”

Grinding teeth, eyes twitching. Sparks from palms crackled.

“Plus, I wouldn’t be sleeping in your bed if I could go _outside_.”

“But you can’t fucking do that.” He stated, on his last nerve “You said you’ll burn the damn school. And as a fucking hero, I can’t have you doing that shit.”

Damian rose, manifesting fire on his fingertips.

“Oh.” He said, “But what if I _did_?”

It clicked in bakugo’s deprived state. This was a test. _This_ is why this asshole was here.

“What if” Eye’s expanding, processing the dots “What if you’re here as like… _a pretest?_ ”

Squinting eyes at Bakugo, Damian grew skeptic.

“What shit are you on?”

“No, I’m not on _any_ shit. I’m being dead serious.”

Pacing and pacing across the room, collecting the details, he snapped his fingers.

“You got Fire-bitch’s powers.”

“Fire-bitch? _Who’s fire-bitch?_ ”

“Fire-bitch is the Number one hero in Japan.” He exclaimed “He can do fire _and_ is a piece of work, just. Like. _You_.” Bakugo pressed his lips together “And if you can do fire just like him, that means If I can beat your ass, I can beat his _real_ ass.”

“Your joking.” He said flatly.

“I’m not joking.”

Silence drifted; Damian took a good look at the boy before him. Eye’s a daunting red, black bag planted on eyes, hair surprisingly on point and expression dead serious.

Damian hummed “If your not joking, and you _actually_ think I’m not here by mistake and I fight you…” Pausing “What do I get out if _I do_ beat your ass?”

Bakugo’s face scrunched, turning to the side and mumbled “…You get to go outside…”

The other’s skepticism switched to smartass grin “Say that again?”

He huffed, twitching his last nerve, tensing his arms with sparks “You get to go _outside_ under _my_ supervision you ass.”

He fell back on the bed “Wow.” Snarking back “I get to go outside. In _Japan_. What a _great_ prize.”

“Save your sarcasm for the fight asshole.” Bakugo went to the door “We’re doing this right now.”

Damian shot up from the bed “Wait, _Now_?”

“When else can we do it? While I’m at school? Hell no _. Let’s go_.”

“What if someone sees me?”

Bakugo facepalmed, facing the hall “Its 9pm, no one is going to be there.”

He hopped off the bed and shrugged, following Bakugo out of the dorm and into the hall.

This was going to be fun.

=

Marven flipped the calendar from ten days to zeros days of dimension catastrophe in the control room. Aires Flew back and forth in panic, her piggy tails out of place. Liam sat in a rollie chair, searching for the wifi. The prince went off to his bedroom while the slayer waited for anything from Aires.

“Well?”

“WELL?” Aires spat “YOUR REALLY ASKING ME _WELL_?”

“I don’t know…What else am I supposed to ask?”

“Nothing.” Liam now standing on the chair, phone in the air “Just wait for her to calm down.”

Then the intercom blasted _“Aires~. I want my afternoon snack. ASAP.”_

She huffed, anger fuming. “Jeez.” Turning the duo “You. _Stay_. don’t you dare leave this control room, Ill be right ba—”

“ _Aires, I’m getting impatient.”_

Her eyes twitched, fluttering straight to the door “FINE YOU SON OF A—"

_SLAM_

The slayer faced the door, arms crossed in discomfort. Maybe she should just kill Liam and forget about this…

“Finally!”

She turned to Liam, who was on his tippy toes on the chair, arm in the air.

“What?”

“I got three bars!”

Walking towards the chair, she looked up delighted “You going to try and contact Damian?”

He scoffed “No, Its so I can post on Instagram how _cliché_ this situation is.” jumping down “And that too. But why do you care? You were trying to kill us moments ago.”

Taken back, she gasped “You think it’s fun to hunt just _one_ monster?” Snapping out her sword “Think again.”

“Wow.” He snarked “I feel _so_ appreciated to know your only motive to save him is for your own amuseme—HOLY _SHET_.”

A sword pierced inches from his head, Cracking an area of screens. Breathing and body stopped as a distressed Marven in the background grabbed his walkie-talkie.

“But thanks for reminding me.” The slayer lowly chuckled “I at least have _one_ monster I can hunt.”

=

Standing in a large ass cemented gym, Damian managed to find one weed bud in his tattered jacket. But nothing to light it…

“Damnit.” He whispered, shoving back it back in the jacket. _Was he going in to this sober?_ Guess he was.

But was he going to beat Bakugo’s ass? _hell yeah he was._ Sure, he went to a _state-of-the-art_ hero school with the _best_ hero teaching programs. Where the _best_ students went to go to the _best_ hero agencies with the _be_ —

He stopped. Ok, _maybe_ he was overestimating himself.

“Oi.”

Turning to the other side of the gym was Bakugo in a baggy pants, giant combat boots and the tightest black tank top accompanied by huge green gauntlets.

And he burst into laughter, bending forward, wheezing.

“Holy Shit! You look like a G.I Joe knockoff!” Wiping tears from his cheeks “What the actual _fuck_ are you wearing?”

Bakugo scanned himself, flustered, shouting “This is my hero costume you asshole! Shut the hell up!”

“ _Wait, Wait, Wait_.”

He ran up to him, grabbing one of the gauntlets, Holding back laughter “What’s up with the hug balls on your wrist?”

Bakugo yanked his arm back “It collects my sweat, so I can make bigger blas—”

“Ok _no_. take those off.”

“What?”

Damian, collected himself said again “Take those off, for this to work we need to be on even ground.”

“You mean you can—”

“Does it look like a have giant grenades on my wrist?” Showing off his wrist “No. So take them off.”

Taking the gantlets off, He mumbled swears to himself as the gantlets clunked to the cement floor.

“Fine. Happy Jackass?”

“Jackass?”

The other tossed his shirt and jacket to the corner of the gym. Figure lean and toned. Fire bursting in his hands.

“Happy.”

=

A black limo pulled up in front of U.A, stopping on the breaks. Todoroki hopped out of the vehicle, quickly leaving the limo before his sister called out.

“Remember, Put yourself out there for the team! And happy Birthday!”

He sighed and waved as the limo speed off to the city, leaving him in dark cold night. But as he grabbed his small bag of birthday gifts, he noticed the TDL’s light were on.

Weird.

To investigate, he walked to the building. The doors were open.

Strange.

Then _voices_.

“Is that all you got?” Commented a light raspy voice.

The other spat, heaving.

“No way in hell _jackass_.”

Was that _Bakugo_?

Todoroki bolted for the nearest window from the outside. Using his ice to perch himself. And what he saw shook him to core.

There in the gym to the left was Bakugo, burned and bruised, gathering himself up, smoke fuming from his gloves. On the other side was a taller red man with horns in the same condition as him.

Bakugo sprang up. Hurdling towards the other, swinging an explosive punch. And the other _dodged_.

Jaw dropping, Todoroki froze. _Someone else can dodge his attacks?_

As he dodged, his fist swung up bakugo’s chin. Flailing him to the ground.

But he got up once again. Making another charge. Leg sweeping across the other. Crashing on to the cement.

Bakugo walked and grinned at the sight, wiping the blood from his lips.

Todoroki sensed the explosive tension through the window. But he kept his eyes on the blood bath. Weirdly Entranced. _What a great birthday present?_

=

He breathed “You gonna give up or—”

The other jolted up and fisted him across the face. Right in the eye. Fire dragging along.

Bakugo pounded against the concrete. Tasting the blood oozing from his mouth before twisting his figure to Dodge a fire ball. He shot up, sprinting along the gym’s borders. Firing explosives to the middle.

Nothing.

He stopped before the clicks behind got louder and louder and louder till—

_THUMP_

Pummeling to the ground, the world went black. Pain caught up to him, stinging in his eyes with scorching hot second-degree burns. But a touch ran to his cheek and hair, eye fluttered open.

Damian hovered above his torso, hand coursing his hair. Gently rubbing the hair line. Blinking; heat rose to his cheeks as Damian’s frowning face was inches away from his own.

“Wha-What the hell are you doing?”

Damian sniffed, biting his lip. Fingers moving to the tips of his hair.

“I scorched your _hair_.”

“Its my _hair_. Why they hell would you—”

“Because it’s _hair_. You had such soft, natural, perfect _hair_.” Voice squeaked “ _And I ruined it._ ”

Bakugo swatted the hand from his face “Hair grows back dipshit, calm the fuck down.”

“But it was _so_ soft.” Sighing in defeat “You don’t get it, do you…”

“Jesus Christ, No I…”

Bakugo finally took the time to look at the guy. How his yellow eyes bounced off his red skin, how one horn was sliced off. Ash and smoke from his body filling his senses. Lips gaped, Starting to close the gap til—

Hell no. _Nope and no._

Bakugo clutched his horn and shoved Damian off.

“I don’t fucking get _why_ your obsessed with my fucking hair.” Rising from the ground, looking away with a dust of pink against his face. “Just your ass off the ground before someone sees.”

Bakugo began to shuffle back into the gym lockers. Shifting and clicks went towards the other side of the gym before closing the door. Leaning against it, ripping the black mask off his face. Shaky fingers touching his hair line.

_What the hell was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becha didnt see that coming.


	3. Give Me a Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whispers *What would you guys think of a playlist for this fic?* Anyway, thank you and Enjoy this mess.

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh, because_

Cringing at the lyrics in the back of a dusty thrift store, Bakugo slumped back on the ottoman. Regretting this decision.

_Why was he here again?_

Oh yeah.

He _lost_.

And now he was at a thrift store.

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

He heaved at the lyrics “ _Jesus fuck_ —are you _done_ yet _?”_

The dressing room swung open, reveling Damian caring various articles of clothing. Thrusting it to the ground.

“None of this shit _fits_. Larges here are like fucking smalls.”

Bakugo rolled his eyes, getting up “That’s not my fault.” Staring at the clothes “And pick those up before the manger kills are asses.”

Damian man-handled the clothes with both hands, Shoving it on the ottoman. Smirking.

Seeing the sight, Bakugo groaned and shook his head. Leaving the dressing room hall.

In the store, the floors were shagged, with various graphic tees from different bands across the world. Musk and mildew through the place. All the racks scrunched together, barely enough room to get to rack to rack. _Why the hell did he pick this place?_

Damian went straight back to the jacket rack, digging for a jacket to replace the tattered one. And in short to Bakugo’s surprise, Damian held up a jacket in glee.

It was an American United postal service jacket. Navy blue with gray and red stripes on the sleeves. Its logo pinned in the corner.

“Holy shit!” Grabbing the tag “It actually not Japanese!” Checking “It’s a fucking large!”

“Ok cool, it’s a large.” He grumbled “but does it _fit_.”

Ripping it off the hanger and throwing it across the store, Damian stuck his arms through, snugging it on.

Yellow eye’s lighting up, turning to Bakugo.

“It fucking fits!”

The jacket was perfect, fitting just right on his shoulders and biceps. The navy blue popping of with his red skin. Finishing off with that damn smile, making him look like a kid in a candy store.

Bakugo choked, brush of heat on his cheeks.

_Shit. Not again._

He cleared his throat “Yeah, cool. Let’s just go.”

They went up to the desk and paid, ignoring the cashiers giving them dirty looks as they went out on the icy sidewalk. Bakugo quickened his step-in front, listening to Damian’s footsteps behind before they stopped.

Bakugo huffed, checking behind “What is it _now_.”

“Is that a tea shop?”

He turned fully, Damian grinning, wagging his tail.

“And your point?”

“Can we get some?”

“Does it look like I’m your _mom?_ ” he snarled “If you really wanted—”

But he already grabbed Bakugo’s hand, rushing into the tea shop.

The tea shop itself was small, booths lined up along the window with the fresh grounded coffee in the air. A local place that served homemade pasties and drinks. Soft Japanese jazz playing in the background.

They made their way to a booth as a server gave them menus and walked away.

And Bakugo slapped the menu on the table and glared him a nasty look.

“ _Why._ ”

“Why what?” Damian asked, peering above the menu.

“ _Why_ the hell are we here.”

He shrugged, diving back “I heard Bubble tea is good in Japan.”

“Bubble _tea_?”

Damian paused.

“Yeah.”

Bakugo stared at the back of Damian’s menu, knitting his eyebrow together.

This _guy._

What kind of guy looks like he can beat your ass in a second be so…so _feminine_? Don’t get him wrong, he himself was a tad feminine but _this._ To the hair and to the cloths and now in a stereotypical coffee shop were only couples go to. And to top it all off he was a _demon_. Aren’t demons supposed to be concerned about putting misery on humans and not having a break down over hair? _And why was he into it?_

_When was he ever into anything?_

“Sir?”

Bakugo looked up the waitress, blinking.

“Your order?”

“Oh um.” Scrambling his eyes on the menu “Strawberry tea.”

She wrote, took and left the two.

But after she left, Bakugo made eye contact with Damian. Chills running down his back.

“What.”

“Your order.” He whispered.

“What about my order dipshit.”

“We order the same. _thing_.”

“And…?”

He eyed the table “I didn’t think you would order the same thing…”

“You didn’t think I would order the same thing?”

Damian gulped, looking down.

“Yeah.”

“Why.”

Damian snapped up. “What?”

Bakugo leaned back, Arms crossed “Why did you think I wasn’t going to order the same thing? Because to _me_ , I didn’t think _you_ would order the same thing as _me_.”

“I dunno…I never meant anyone who liked that stuff…”

“What stuff.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, displeased “Is this an interrogation?”

“No.” Bakugo said “I’m just curious and confused. That’s all.”

“Your _confused_.”

“Yep.”

“Ok.” Said the waitress, holding a plate of food “Two Strawberry Teas. Enjoy.” She sat down the drinks, and walked off.

“What are you so confused about?” Shoving the glass beside him.

Bakugo slurped the drink, wiping his lips.

“ _You_.”

“ _Your_ confused about _me?_ ” Leaning towards the other, hands grasping the table “What the actual _fuck_ , explain.”

“I don’t know, what would you do if a demon just suddenly showed up in your room and starts to caress your hair mid-battle, complains about how cloths fit, drags you to a coffee shop for tea and doesn’t even _try_ to figure out a way to go back to hell?” He breathed “What demon fucking does that?”

“So. _this_ is what it’s about.”

“Yeah, and what if it is?” He hissed back.

Damian backed into his own seat, sipping on his drink. Bakugo scowled, awaiting an answer.

“You know what.” Continuing to sip. “I would be too. I mean from the outside I seem to be the stereotypical demon prince but like on the inside.” Poking at his chest “It’s not…But don’t get me wrong!” He muddled with a smirk “I still like to burn shit.”

Bakugo heaved, _What the hell am I working with?_ Looking at the frozen streets through the window, the nasty black snow on the crub and Shitty Deku’s nerdy friends walking in to the stro— _Wait_.

“ _Shit._ ”

“Shit what?”

Bakugo grabbed his coat, slapped 1200 yen on the table and yanked Damian by the arm. Rushing to the back door and slamming it shut. Standing behind, heart rate skyrocketing.

“Fucking…” He gasped “Fucking _hell_.”

“Um…dude.”

“ _What if they fucking saw you?_ You know how much _shit_ everyone would give me? My fucking future would go down the drain! They would run their asses to the teachers and _bitch_ about how I have a grown ass demon in my do—”

“Bakugo.”

Heart stopped at the smooth rasp voice of his name, he looked down at his hand. Heat rose to his neck at the tight hold on Damian’s forearm.

“Shit.” Letting go “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Silence grew as they walked on the sidewalk, keeping a good meter of space between. The sun setting in the distance, cold increasing. But the meter of space slowly turned to shoulder’s brushing against.

=

“Ok _you_.” Aires pointed to the Slayer, now enclosed in a straight jacket, ball of cloth in mouth “You screwed things up for everyone.”

“Ow widn I do dat.”

She slapped her own face and heaved “You tried to _kill_ Liam in this day of crisis _doll_. What were you thinking?”

The slayer simply shrugged.

“And _you_.” Facing Liam, who crossed his legs in his chair, scrolling on his phone “What were you thinking of standing on one of our chairs like an idiot?”

“One word.” Holding one finger up, pointing it to Aires “ _Instagram._ ” And continued to scroll.

She took in a shaky breath in, pinching her nose.

The three moved into a spare office room used for dimensional meetings. But now it was used to figure out how to rescue Damian and house _these_ idiots.

“Your majesty, don’t you see the dimension you constantly visit is a waste of your time?”

“Oh, but Aires…” He whined, striking a pose on the office table “They are oh so fun to mess with.”

“No, no they aren’t.”

“But you see.” Hovering his finger on Liam’s cheek “They ar—”

“Don’t fucking touch me _perv_.” Flicking his finger away, eyes on his phone. leaving the prince to hiss in pain.

“Anyway…We have more…” Tugging a white board in to view “…More important _things_ to discuss. Like saving your frien—”

“He is naw meh fwiend.” The Slayer Lowly mumbled “He es meh _ENOMEH_!”

“Sure doll…” writing on the board, rolling eyes and turning back to the three “But we are saving him, I like to call this mishap… _Verbatim_.”

“And why name it after an angsty indie song?” Snarked Liam, pocketing his phone. “He’s in a different dimension, he isn’t going to see a copy of himself there.”

“Oh, but Liam.” She enthused “There is a character _oh so_ familiar to him there. It could possibly manifest holes in time and space itself, swallowing every single molecule with it.”

_SLAP_

Two print out copies of an angry spikey boy and Damian were on the board. pointing with her wand.

“This, _this_ is him.” Writing ages and traits to each one. “Bakugo Katsuki, eighteen and an angry ball of mess with identified masculinely issues _just_ like Damian.”

“And why do we need to know this info?” Liam said, resting hands on his chin “Its not like we’re going there any time soon.”

“I agree Liam, but it’s still essential to _creating_ a plan.” Sighing in defeat “And we need more brains to make one…”

Flying over to the Slayer, she reached out to her mouth with hesitation, taking out the cloth.

“Are you going to be agreeable Aavari?”

The slayer smacked her lips, spitting out hair and croaked. “…Fine.”

“That settles it!” She clapped “Mission Verbatim proceeds! So.” Uncapping the marker. “Who has an idea to save the space time continuum.”

Liam grabbed out his phone once more, the prince fixing his nails while laying on the table, and the slayer hacked out a hair ball.

This was going to take more brain power than anticipated.

=

Todoroki sat in a booth, holding a hot cup of jasmine tea. Resting his head on the cool window, watching the cars and people walk by.

But what on earth did he watch two days ago?

It was fight, _yes_. He saw the side effects in class the next morning, no one even _breathed_ his way. Not wanting to cause a storm just for asking where he got a black eye. Even after he got it fixed from recovery girl.

And that _ending_. The guy just _touching_ Bakugo, who touches Bakugo and doesn’t get a snarky comment, threat or a knuckle sandwich? Kirishima? _Naw_ , he got a mild snarky comment. But then again, how they _looked_ at each other, the longing in their eyes and tension drastically changing to something _vulnerable_. How they got _closer_. we’re they… _no_. Bakugo couldn’t possibly be ga—

“Todoroki-Kun?” Midoriya piped. “What did you get for question five?”

He looked over to his friend group, Uraraka, Ida and Midoriya indulged in their work.

“The one with the logs.” Midoriya repeated.

“No solution," eyeing his work sheet "I got no solution.”

“But Todoroki!” Cried Uraraka “I got a different answer...”

“Its fine, I got no solution as well…” Ida said, scratching his neck “Maybe try cross multiplication instead.”

“Where? Is that… _oh_ ok.”

Todoroki chuckled, eyeing back to the window, watching, taking a nice long sip of tea till— _Was that Bakugo?_

Spitting out tea across the table, the same red man walking beside him. And was that… _blush?_ Bakugo Katsuki can _blush?_

“What the…”

“ _Todoroki._ ” Ida commanded “You spat all over our hard work.”

He snapped back, jasmine tea spit soaked Midoriya’s homework, only dots on Uraraka’s and Ida’s.

“Naw its fine Ida…” Midoriya sighed, holding up his wet math homework. “This is why I bring more copies. Is something wrong Todoroki?”

“I saw—”

But when he turned back to the window, _they were gone_.

“Todoroki?”

“—Nothing, I saw nothing.”

“If you say so.” Uraraka said “But we should work on your homework so we can go out with bang!” Shooting finger guns “Am I right guys?”

They all let out a chuckle as Todoroki looked back at the window.

Yep, _Nothing but a bang_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I know Damian has 2 dads, but does Bakugo know? ¯\\_(.-.)_/¯  
> Also the jacket that's reference can be seen in the link here: https://www.postaluniformsdirect.com/heavy-weight-jacket-liner


	4. Caught a Little Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm working on that playlist...but in the mean time here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

“ _Motherfuck_ —ICYHOT STOP _STARING_ AT THE BACK OF MY _FUCKING_ HEAD.”

Eyes dove straight to Todoroki, biting their nails or lowly shaking their heads.

“ _Bakugo._ ”

In a fit of rage, He turned back to Aizawa cocooned in his iconic yellow sleeping bag. Black bags upon his eyes with a dead expression.

“BUT HE—”

“Just shut. _Up_. And let me _finish._ ”

Bakugo sank back into his chair, scowl facing the window.

Aizawa wormed one hand from the cocoon, flipping through pages on the pedestal.

“As you have all heard about the track being installed, Ishiyama just finished putting in the concrete and will be opening by February.” Eyes darting to Kaminari “But don’t go out and mess with it just because the cement part is done, it still needs a lot work.”

Kaminari Gasped, hand placed on heart “Why look at _me?_ ”

“Because last year you decided to break in the fitness room and shock _all_ the cardio equipment out.” Jiro affirmed from the side.

He snapped a quick whisper “ _You’re not helping my case—_ ”

“Kaminari _Please._ ” Inhaled Aizawa, stuffing an arm back, kneeling on the ground “Anyway… Don’t do anything stupid…” Collapsing his head to the nasty high school floor.

As soon as the class heard snores from Aizawa, they scrambled to their clicks, chatting up a storm.

Bakugo scoffed, reaching for his bag, stomping to the door before something tugged his blazer.

Tape. _Great._

“Bakugo, where you off to?” Asked Sero, with Kirishima in the corner eyeing the conversation.

“I’m going to my dorm; I forgot some shit there.”

Sero unraveled the tape “Ok dude, whatever you say.”

Bakugo left the room. The chatting stopped.

Dead silence.

Todoroki looked up from his textbook. Everyone’s eyes back on him.

“What?”

“ _What?_ That’s all your going to say?” Ashido Shouted from the front.

“Listen man” Kirishima proceeding to walk around to Todoroki’s desk “We all know Bakugo is a stubborn guy, but at least he’s honest. He hasn’t been this isolated since first year.”

“What do you guys mean?”

“It _means_ he hasn’t been his normal Bakugo self since mid-terms ended.” Intruded Sero “And _everyone_ in this class agrees that something’s up.”

Todoroki looked over the class, everyone nodding and humming in agreement, Even Mineta seemed to agree.

“And what does this have to do with _me?_ ”

“You spat all over out homework yesterday.” Strained Ida “You never do that.”

“And you returned to your room later then you said” Sato itched.

Todoroki furrowed his brows, gazing at his fellow students “ _And…?_ ”

Kirishima sighed “You know something we don’t _bro._ ”

He shifted view on each individual classmate, pursing his lips. Suspense tension filtering the room.

“About _who_?”

And with that, the whole classed released a heavy disappointed sigh.

“Look, Just follow me…”

Kirishima dragged Todoroki up from his seat and into the quiet halls, arms crossed.

“So.” Pressing his fingers to his own lips “The class— _I mean_ —Me and you _both_ know something is up with Bakugo, or else you wouldnt be looking at him like a hawk.”

Todoroki, pokerfaced. fixated on the other “And what if I do?”

“Wait…” Lighting up “ _You do?_ ”

“Hypothetically.”

The light vanished, despair glooming over “Oh…then if you did, hypotheticall—”

“There _is_ something wrong with him.”

“Hypothetically?”

“Hypothetically.”

“Then spit it out!” He shrieked, light coming back in to view.

Icy breath staggering, Todoroki clenched his fist. This whole situation being bizarre. To the strange red man, to Bakugo _potentially_ being a closeted gay and now Kirishima’s roller coaster of whack emotions, trying to squeeze a conspiracy theory out of him for the sake of the class.

_Jeez_ , what a week.

“I…I don’t know…” Stuttering, bracing himself “I feel like you should ask him, you being his best friend and all…”

Out of the blue, Kirishima sniffled, wiping away tears of joy.

“Bro…that’s the most _manliest_ man thing you’ve said.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah bro…Honoring the bro code…” He hicked “ _Its so beautiful._ ”

Todoroki backed away from the sobbing Kirishima, opening the classroom door from behind. “Yeah…you’re welcome…”

=

_BOOM_

“ _ASSHOLE._ ”

Damian rubbed his eyes, stretched out his arms and legs through the fluffy black comforter. Bright ass lights beaming into the room.

“It’s too fucking early—”

“It 2pm dipshit.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school right now?” Yawning, sitting up in bed shirtless “Thought you were some shitty honors student…you know… _Perfect attendance and shit…_ ”

“When else are we going to get shit for your fat-ass? _Midnight?_ I’m not feeding you the whole ass kitchen.”

“So where…”

“We’re going grocery shopping” Bakugo ran down his eyes at the _maybe-half-naked-demon_ sitting in bed. Frowning in disgust. “and getting other _shit._ ”

Damian reluctantly pulled the comforter off, got out of bed and cracked his back. _Fully nude._

Bakugo’s breathing stopped, a strain of heat rose to his face.

“Wha- _what._ The. _fuck._ ”

The other twisted back a sly grin.

“What?”

_Jesus_ , this guy was going to be the death of him.

“ _Fucking…_ Nothing…” slouching over and Mumbled some swears “disgusting piece of—" slamming the door behind.

=

“You cant sleep in my bed with your junk out. It’s fucking _unsanitary._ ”

The two found themselves in a grocery store, walking down aisles upon aisles with Bakugo clutching the cart in spite. Grabbing essentials like toothbrushes, food, soap and most importantly… _clothes._ While Damian following beside the cart.

“Well looks whose talking” Mocking with air quotations “ _not my mom._ ”

They stepped into an aisle as Bakugo searched for canned food. And after a hot minute of collect cans, Damian spoke.

“I don’t even have a mom.”

“Really?” keeping his focus in the shelf of cans “What happened then?”

“Nothing, I never had one.”

He stopped shuffling, staring in the back of the shelf “So…just one da—”

“two, _Two_ dads.”

_Huh._

Bakugo continued to scour the cans in silence. Guilt rinsing his gut. _When did thee, Bakugo Katsuki, ever feel guilty?_

But as soon as he got all he needed, they moved to the next aisle. Bakugo Stopped the cart in front of a pile of rice bags, slinging in over his shoulders.

“Do you remember when you asked me about figuring out a way to back to hell?”

Bakugo turned back, guilt punching him in the stomach.

“Yeah, Look I—”

“No, I get it and _your right_. It’s just when I try, nothing happens.”

He placed the bag in beneath the cart, arching his brows “Really?”

Damian nodded and snapped his fingers.

Nothing.

“See? Can’t go back. Been trying every damn day.”

Grabbing the cart, they pushed forward.

“Isn’t there another way to get back?”

Damian shrugged, sticking hands back in the postal jacket pocket’s “Maybe if we did some weird ass demonic ritual it would wo—”

“Then let’s do that.”

Their eyes met. The connection _electrifying_.

“For real?”

“Yeah, do you know _how_ to do it by ritual?”

Damian pulled away.

“No…”

Bakugo clicked his tongue, turning towards the clothes.

“Well. That’s what Shinso is for.”

=

Liam, _Being Liam_. Strutted through the halls of the interdimensional headquarters. Scrolling through his phone, taking obscure still pictures on Instagram. Until a hand grabbed him and forced him in a dark room.

The light’s flashed on, introducing a table with crumpets, a tea set and… _the Slayer?_

“The Fuck.”

The Slayer sipped her tea, setting it gently down on the table as the interdimension prince pulled out a chair beside her.

“Again.” Restating, dropping his phone with a huge clank. “The Fresh _Fuck._ ”

“Liam! Why don’t you sit with us and try these delicious inter-bun cakes?” Holding what looked like a combination between a moldy piece of bread and expired jello.

Slowly pulling out a chair in front of the two, expression confuzzled.

“You look confused heathen.” Stated the slayer, picking her teacup.

“You’re having tea? With _him?_ ”

“Didn’t I tell you we were pals?” Eyeing the prince “We Teatime every Wednesday.”

“ _Teatime every_ —Is there even a real sense of time here?”

“No, there isn’t.”

The three turned to the door at a mysterious red figure in cloak, _mouthless._

It made it way to the tea table, Sitting in a chair beside Liam.

“The interdimension is a place for all dimensions in the space time continuum. It watches over so their designed stories may go on.”

“And who the are you exactly?” Snide Liam, inching his seat away.

It pulled down its hood.

“I’m Lucien, One of Damian’s fathers.”

A pause of silence swept the room.

_CRASH_

“ _Damnit!_ ” Whined the prince, teacup shattered on the ground “ _I_ was supposed to do the _cryptic_ welcoming. It was going to _oh so_ dramatic.”

“Wait hold up. There are _way_ too many characters in this subplot.” Liam said, pinching his temples in doneness “Why are you here?”

“I’m only here to see how far the rescue team is along with finding my son.”

The three blinked. Faces blank.

“Damian…”

Blinked more.

“Six feet, twenty-one years old?”

Increased blinking.

“Ooooooh” The slayer exasperated “You mean the _other_ heathen?”

Lucien narrowed his eyes at the slayer. Forcing himself up from the table to the door.

“If you do not find my son in…” He checked his watch “ _Damn._ Just find my son or the wrath of dimension 6934420’s 8th circle of hell will curse you _all_ for eternity.”

With that he slammed the door, shaking the tea set and table. Leaving three confused idiotic young adults in the room. Briskly tramping down the hall, He snapped his fingers. Hurtling through a portal of flames. However, a blue skinned-haired fairy, chuckled under her breath in the shadows of the halls.

“That’ll show them.”

=

_Breathe._

Just. _Breathe._

Todoroki stood before class 3-A, eyes watching him. Shaky Ice breath escaping from his lips.

“I know you all are concerned about Bakugo.” He stated, gripping the pedestal “And all of you have tried to talk to him. _Even_ _Mineta._ But I don’t know what to d—”

“You haven’t.”

Midoriya rose from his seat. Posture shaking. Sweat beginning to soak his uniform.

“Every single one of us has grown from first year. Even if it was by this much.” Showing an inch between fingertips “We all have. But it doesn’t mean we’ve stopped growing.”

“Where you going with this?” Ida stated, standing next to Todoroki.

“What I’m saying is, Todoroki has grown so much.” Glowing, but quickly replaced with shook urgency “ _But I’m straight!_ And um…the one thing your missing is _teamwork._ You need to listen to the team to be a great hero! Isn’t that what you want?”

Todoroki eyed down at Aizawa’s passed out head and back at the class.

He did want to try and be good hero. But was he _really_ thinking about himself all the time? Thinking in his head and never thinking what people want? No, He did. Like fighting stain, fighting at the camp back in first year, rescuing Bakugo and—

“I agree.” Stood Yaoyorozu “You need to listen.”

Todoroki knitted his brows “Wait but—"

“Me too!” Called Ojiro “Taking part of the team is the first step to becoming a hero!”

The class muttered in agreement, raising to chatter to yips of cheer. Everyone got up and pumped their fist in the air, chanting Todoroki’s name.

Kirishima stooped up to the front, hooking his arm around a mentally perplexed Todoroki “I say we have Todoroki figure out what’s wrong with Blasty.” Yelling, pumping arms in the air “WHOSE WITH ME!”

Roars, cheers, and whistles erupted the room, throwing papers and water bottles in the air. While still Aizawa in slumber on the nasty ground.

_What is happening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Todoroki, may thee rest for thine plot.


	5. Into Dust Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cues Drum roll* BAM playlist : https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLO5mN4uh9IuaZOn2yQgr1mY3LFzKMcaoL
> 
> Enjoy le new chapter \\_'o'_/

_Knock Knock_

The door opened. A boy with tall purple hair and heavy bags stood in the doorway. Unpleased at what knocked.

“Bakugo it’s _midnight_ on a _Wednesday._ What do you want?”

Paper shoved in his face, he yanked it from the other, squinted and read.

“ _Do you have any dark art boo_ —What the hell…”

He peered from the paper, Bakugo tapping his foot with a closed scowl.

The boy looked at the paper and back at Bakugo “Who do you think I am? I don’t have this.”

Bakugo narrowed his eyes, blinking.

“I’m serious.”

He placed his arms on his own hips.

“Seriously…”

Bakugo yanked the paper back, scribbled and returned.

“ _Yes, you d_ —No, _No_ I don’t. _Not anymore._ ”

“Not anymore?” Bakugo spoke. “So, it means you _did._ ”

The other stiffened with a mischievous smile, clutching the paper in hand “And what if I did?”

Bakugo began to open his mouth, quickly closing it, pining the boy’s shoulders with a menacing glare.

“Ok, ok.” Taking Bakugo’s grimy clutch off “I used to read a bunch of that stuff in…” He shivered “ _Middle school_ , but I never did any off it.”

“So where are the books?”

“Deep in my closet.” Turning back into the room, before stopping “Why do you need them anyway?”

He grabbed the paper from the boy’s hands, writing and returned.

The boy read and looked up “You want to know more about the subject?”

Bakugo nodded.

“Wow, so unlike you.” Walking deep into his dorm “Thought you were only into hero stuff.”

He shrugged, crossing his arms.

“I mean if you’re into that” Heaving a pile of books with demonic symbols out of the dorm “Call me when you want more. And please. _Burn them._ I don’t even know why I still have these.”

As the boy handed the stack of books to Bakugo, he stumbled from the weight.

This better be fucking worth it.

=

Back in Bakugo’s dorm, Damian sat at the black desk. Legs propped on the bed staring at the ceiling.

_What if it worked? What if he did go back?_

He turned to the pictures, Picking up the one with Bakugo’s parents.

Again, everyone smiled, except him.

 _Why?_ Why did Bakugo always seemed so upset and angry at the world. Maybe it was because he was a Selfish egotistical brat. Always wanting to one up even himself and everyone around him.

And Damian _admired_ that.

But Bakugo seemed so persistent to get him out. Have him leave and never see him again. For the sake of _his_ future.

Was it wrong Damian _wanted_ to stay? That he _wanted_ to see what happens?

He set the picture back on the desk, gazing over the desk.

Was it bad he wanted to know more?

Sighing, A soft smile grew on his face, propping his chin.

Till the door kicked open.

“ _ASSHOLE._ ”

He whipped around. Bakugo held a stack of books, piling them on the desk with a big _phoomp._

“See. Told you I would get them.” He snatched the top one, flipping through the pages.

Maybe he _really did_ want him out.

“Here.” Pointing in the book “How to clean out your home of sin with sin.” He turned to Damian “What do you think?”

He shrugged back “This was your idea, whatever you pick should work.”

Bakugo showed him the page “It says we need some chalk, candles and…” Digging noise deep “…Fucking _Bleach?_ ”

They faced each other.

“What?”

“Nothing…” Slamming the book closed “But go to the supply closet down the hall and get some shitty bleach.”

Idly getting up from the desk, Damian walked to the door. Looking behind.

Bakugo opened the book back up, rummaging through his closet.

He was serious.

=

“Pentagram?”

“Check.”

“Candles?”

“Check.”

“The damn _bleach?_ ”

Damian placed the bottle of bleach in the center of the pentagram.

“Double check.”

Bakugo’s dorm dimmed down with four out of the five candles being lit. The white chalked-drawn pentagram in the middle. The two standing above the sight.

_This was it._

“What next?”

Bakugo flipped to the page. “Light the last candle.”

_This was really it._

He opened the pack of matches. Flicking one on.

_This was really fucking it._

“ _Wait._ ”

Bakugo eyed him “What.”

He jumped and froze from his quick answer.

“I…”

“Spit it the _fuck_ ou—"

“ _Why._ ”

Bakugo Shrunk back “Why _what._ ”

He gulped “ _Why_ do you want me to leave so badly.”

The flame reflected off from his shaken eyes. Walking and kneeling to the last candle, he chuckled.

“Because I can’t have _you_ ruin what _I_ got fucking planned.”

Damian’s heart dropped. Stiff. Voice horsed.

“And what do you have planned.”

He lit the candle. “Becoming pro.” Extinguishing the flame by finger “Your too much work, all you do is fuck shit up.”

“ _I_ fuck shit up.”

“Yea—”

“Not because _your_ too damn stubborn to see passed your goals?”

He stared at Damian, chuckle gone “That’s not it.”

“ _Then what is it?_ ” Tensing, grinding teeth “Your too shallow to care about anything _but_ yourself?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bakugo stepped in his face “I fucking took _care_ of you for three weeks. I don’t just care for myself—”

“You took care of me? “Barked Damian “ _What the fuck!_ You barely did anything.”

“ _I_ barely did anything? What about giving you a place to live?” He spat “Or get you cloths, get you food. Hell, I’m even trying to get you back home!”

“What If I don’t want to.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I said” Voice low and vexed “what if _I_ don’t fucking _want_ too.”

“Well too _bad._ ” Bakugo scoffed, clutching on to Damian shirt collar “Because your making my life a living hell! I can’t _think_ straight when your around! Because when your around—” Heaving, tripping on words “—when your around I stop thinking about _myself!_ ”

“Hello?”

The two turned to the high pitch voice in the pentagram.

It was a female demon, a meter high in size. Short pink bob with one large single eye, dressed in a 1950s relic dress.

“OOoooo” she awed “This place is soooo clean!” The candles burnt out in a flash, the light switched back on “And the floor and walls are _spotless!_ And the desk is the only thing that’s cle— _OH WAIT_ the window has a speck of dust.” Zooming to the window and whipped out a dusting wand.

Bakugo pushed Damian away from the collar. Snatching the book from the bed. The two opened the book back up. Reading the fine print together.

They summoned a cleaning demon.

=

Aires flew into the control room, sliding next to Marven.

“What does it look like.” She said, crossing her arms.

Marven pressed buttons, screen showing Bakugo’s room. The demon shifting every single piece of dust.

“They summoned a demon miss.”

She held back a giggle “ _Really?_ ”

The door creaked open.

Her eye’s widened “Turn it _off._ ”

Marven quickly switched the screen back to the main Dimension map.

“How is my _splendid_ maid today!” Cooed the prince, pinching her cheeks “I hope you’re doing fantastic.”

She swatted his hold “I’m doing fine your majesty, just checking the dimensions.”

“Oh, About that…”

“Yes?”

“Lucien came in and threatened us about finding Darien—”

“Damian.”

“Yes, yes. _Damian._ So, I would like to start up those rescue team meetings you had in mind.”

“That’s wonderful your majesty.” Smiling “I’ll set them up right away.”

“I know I can count on you.”

He walked out, blowing a kiss as he closed the door.

And her smile dropped, gesturing Marven to turn the screen back on.

Laughter came back “Jeez, this is so hilarious.”

“I’m glad you’re happy ma’am.”

“Yeah but…” She sighed with ease “…You know what happened once we find them.”

“Of course, ma’am. We all know.”

=

The Demon, now in Bakugo’s dorm, tied in Bakugo’s chair as him and Damian sat across on the bed. It kept smiling, turning her head in wonder, then to the ropes.

“These ropes are really so—”

“Shut. _Up._ ” Sterned Bakugo “We got some questions for you.”

“Like my name? My name is Nif—”

“No, _Not_ your name.” Pinching her lips together with his fingers “I don’t give a fuck about your name.”

Releasing his fingers from her lips, she inhaled “Then what do y—"

“Do you know who this is?” Pointing to Damian, now laying on the bed, feet dangling from the end.

She squinted, leaning towards him for a hot second. Concentrating.

Damian propped up his head at the other demon.

“Well?”

She shook her head “Nope, I don’t know any imps.”

Both turned in unison “ _Imps?_ ”

“He’s an imp, _right?_ ”

Bakugo scrunched up his face to the other “You’re an _imp?_ ”

“I don’t think so…We only have demo—”

“We have demons too!” Interrupted the tiny demoness “All sorts of them, some look like birds, some look like wolves, some look like sn—”

“But aren’t you the prince of hell or something?” Questioned Bakugo, looking between them “They have to know his name down ther—”

“ _Oh no._ ” The demon wearily stated “We don’t have a prince; we have a princess though! She’s a real optimist let just sa—”

“ _Princess?_ ”

“Yeah! Princess! Her name is—”

“We don’t give a _shit_ what her name is.” Grimed Bakugo, turning around, only to face Damian nervously coddling in the corner.

“What the _fuck_ is going on.” Breath shaky, eye’s wide.

Bakugo paced over, kneeling down “Look it’s going to be fine. Calm your shit.” Grasping Damian’s shoulders, fixated with determination “I— _We_ will figure this out.”

“Oh you guy are _so_ cute!” She exclaimed, bubbling in excitement “If only Mimzy was here, she would totally agree with me that you guys kinda act like an old married couple. Like _even though you both are scary angry men_ …you both would be so happy together! Like living in a—”

“Ok but how the hell do we get rid of _that._ ” Damian pointed, his figure trembling under the hold.

Bakugo grabbed the book, going back to the previous page.

“It just says wipe the chalk.”

The two gazed over to the strange demon and back at the book. Damian took in a deep breath, gently taking Bakugo’s hands off. Rising from the floor towards the demoness.

“And like you two really remind me of my two friends Miss. Dust and Al—”

And with one underwhelming swipe against the chalk pentagram, the demon poofed out of existence.

“ _Jesus._ ” Damian said, cleaning his hands from chalk “Talk about a cleaning demon who doesn’t know how to—”

He looked up, Bakugo was gone.

=

Inside the room beside Bakugo’s was Kirishima’s room. But Kirishima was nowhere to be found, But Todoroki was there in the late hours of 2am.

Kirishima went to Kaminari’s room so Todoroki could get better evidence. _What ever that was supposed to mean._ But Sitting alone, trying to do homework as two anger voices screaming at each other was _not_ Todoroki’s way of spending his _now_ Thursday mornings.

He sat at his desk, writing simultaneously away at an essay about hero laws _and_ recording their verbal fight. Applying pressure as the yelling increased. Then _crack._

The lead broke.

He quickly eyed the room. No sharpener.

Todoroki heaved, digging into his bag.

Why did the class make him do this? Why did he agree to it— _no scratch that_ he never _agreed_ to anything, he was pushed into this new _Detective Todoroki_ thing without consent. And now he didn’t even have a sharpener.

“ _Great._ ” He aired.

Guess finishing this will have to wait. But yelling stopped, followed by a door lightly opening and closing.

It _stopped_ , for the first time in hours.

He rushed to his bag, stuffing the assignments and swung it over his shoulders. Door peering open.

It was Bakugo, wearing a winter jacket and hunching over. Walking down to the staircase.

Todoroki turned the lights off and ran.

“Bakugo?” He asked, “Why are you still up?”

Bakugo turned.

_Tears._ Eyes and face filled with frustration and sadness. Crying, _genuinely crying_ , wet tears and all.

Todoroki reached his arm out “Bakugo…are yo—”

He shook his head, knitting his brows. Stomping to the staircase and slammed the door.

“—Ok.”

Gazing his hand, he grabbed it close to his chest.

He didn’t want to be Detective Todoroki anymore.

=

“BAKUGO!”

Damian jumped down from the window and pounded into the snow.

Dark and cold. _Definitely_ below freezing. The light’s leading to the dorms shining in the night. Zipping up his jacket, Damian crunched his boots. Searching for Bakugo. _Where the hell was he?_

Was he a piece of shit? _Yes._

Did Damian think he deserved apology? _Yes._

But was he going to get one?

_Maybe._

He got to the sidewalk, the dorm building radiating its light off the snow. But still no Bakugo.

But he turned, it was a park bench with a person.

“Bakugo?”

The person turned only to turn back. Blond hair blowing in the cold breeze.

“Bakugo.”

Nothing.

Damian slid next to him. “You good?”

A voice croaked.

“None of your _damn_ business.”

“It _is_ my damn business.”

“No its not.” Bakugo snapped, concentrating forward “You don’t fucking know me. You don’t know the shit I’ve been through.”

“What if I do.”

Bakugo narrowed his focus.

“No you don—”

“Yes, I do.” Damian leaned back into the bench, looking upon the night sky “Doing what you _should_ do. But not having the guts to change what you _truly_ want to do. Am I right?”

“But I do want to be—”

“This isn’t about _that._ ” Turning to him “It’s about _this._ Me _being_ here. And its ok. I’ll be here.” Breathing in the cold air “And since we tried sending me back to Hell, we now know tha—"

A tight embrace wrapped around his arm. A Face brushing upon his jacket.

He blinked; heat rushed to his face “What are you doing?”

Bakugo quietly smothered his arm, tightening the hold.

“You’re going to need to say something.”

Nothing.

“Oh man, look at the _time_.” Pretending to read a watching with sarcasm “I guess we have to go back, too bad your asleep.” He snickered “Guess _I_ have to carry your fat ass.”

Bakugo shot opened his crusty eyes, still embracing his arm.

“ _Don’t you fucki—_ ”

In one big, huge swoop, Damian carried Bakugo bridal style.

Gripping his shoulders, Bakugo screamed “LET ME GO YOU _PIECE OF SHI—_ ”

“What? I can’t hear anything.” Shifting his arms “All I can hear is the wind.”

He grumbled, relaxing with a frown “I hate you.”

Damian grinned back “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro if you got those references to that one thing, probs but no extra points.


	6. Started with the Hayloft A-creakin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I told past me I wrote this, they wouldn't look at me the same...
> 
> But enjoy this new chapter! And Thank you sooo much for the kudos, hits, bookmarks, comments and all that jazzz

Hours.

It was only _hours_ after Todoroki saw Bakugo balling his eyes out.

Why?

Todoroki flipped back to his notes he got from the screaming conversations. Something about… _Not leaving?_ And… _Caring for himself? What did all this mean?_

He dragged his face, combing through his hair.

“Jesu—"

“Psst.” Kirishima whispered “Where’s Blasty?”

Todoroki looked up at the clock.

10am.

_10am?_

Squinted, blinked and glanced at bakugo’s seat.

No Bakugo in sight.

“I don’t know.” Softly speaking, facing Kirishima “Don’t you have his number?”

He shot from his seat, creped under Tokoyami and Kouda, shoving his phone in Todoroki’s face.

“You called him _fifteen times_ and he _still_ hasn’t answered?”

“Yeah bro.” Kirishima said, sitting on the floor next to him “He always answer’s his phone.”

“Maybe…Maybe he slept in—”

“Blasty _Never_ , and I mean _ever_ , sleeps in.” Grasping the bars to Todoroki’s chair, voice stern “It’s always at 7:30am _sharp._ ” Eye’s large. “ _Always._ ”

“Kirishima.”

The two turned to the monotone voice in front.

“Go back to your seat.” It was Aizawa Zipping up his sleeping bag “I have to much to deal with.”

He heaved, trampling over legs to get back, turning back to Todoroki, and mouthed _“Please figure this out.”_

What was he suppo— _oh yeah._ He was the new class detective.

“Anyway” Continued Aizawa “In Next weeks’ time you all need to pick partners for this last assignment. It will be a presentation about historical Hero…”

Aizawa’s voice disappeared within Todoroki’s head as he wrote in his notebook.

The TDL Gym, the Tea shop, the crying…and the red man. What kind of quirk did he have? If he was going to do this, it was going to for his piece of mind, _no one else._ And why was this guy with Bakugo all the time?

Todoroki tapped his pencil to his lips. But back to his quirk. _Fire? Explosions?_ Maybe it was a smaller type quirk like—

“Todoroki.”

Again, he glanced up at Aizawa.

“Do you have any questions?”

“None at all.” Back to scribbling “None at all…”

=

“I need to go to school ass.”

“Wait, one more thing.”

Damian grabbed a blush brush, dipping it in a glittery beige palette. Dusting it on the other’s face.

“See? You look great.”

Bakugo positioned his chair to the mirror. Sneezed and stared.

The wrinkles from scowls vanished. Cheek bone prominent with shimmery light pink. Lips neutrally glossed. Spikey hair trimmed ever so slightly with gel keeping hold of loose ends. The whole look popped his red eyes. _And he liked it._

“I look like a fucking ken doll.” He mumbled in awe, eyes on the refection of Damian “Can I wash this shit off?”

“No.”

Bakugo turned up to Damian, who stood behind the chair “What if we go work out later? _Then_ can I wash this shit off?”

He smirked back “Maybe.”

Bakugo continued to stare. Gazing, Tension growing still. When did Damian’s eyes get so… _gentle?_ His eyes connecting to his. Body relaxing, lips parting, heads closing in, so close th— _he eyed his watch._

“Jesus fuck, what time is it— _HOLY SHIT_ YOU _ASS_ I’M THREE HOURS _LATE._ ” Scrambling out of the chair and snatched his bag.

“DON’T FUCKING WASH OF MY HARD WORK.”

“WOULDN’T DREAM OF IT.” And slammed the door behind.

=

A round table moved in the middle of the control room. And around sat our three young idiots and a distressed fairy.

“Welcome to the first meeting of Mission _Verbatim!_ ” She said with a shaky smile “Thank you all for coming.”

The slayer kicked her feet on the table, picking her teeth with a sword “Soooo, _what are we doing?_ ”

“We’re saving Damian cause if we don’t his _dad_ is going to burn us in the fiery depths of _Hell._ ” Liam casually said, eyes glued to his phone.

“Oh yeah.” Flicking a piece of food “I forgot about that.”

Aires took in a harsh inhale, facing the white board, uncapping a marker.

“So, Ideas?”

“Oooh” awed the prince “Why don’t we just go in the dimension and save them!”

“Its not that simple your majesty.” Sighing “If you and I went to save him he would run away.”

“Why?”

“You really don’t know _why?_ ”

He innocently shook his head.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the white board “Since we cannot go in, Liam will g—”

“Wait just a _fuck._ ” Snapping right at Aires “I didn’t agree to _anything._ ”

“Well, you have to. The Slayer could scare Damian off, or even worst, start chaos in the middle of japan. So, _you_ will go.”

Liam slammed his phone on the table, exasperating to the ceiling. “But I don’t _want_ to.”

“Liam.” In a serious voice, hands on the table “The Space time continuum is on the line. You have too.”

“It’s so _cliché_.”

A hand ran across the vampire’s shoulders, his neck crawling with chills, booping his noise.

“Oh it fine _Aires~_ ” Purred the prince “I can just wa—”

_WHAM_

The Prince Flopped to the floor, Liam’s fist imprinted in his cheek.

Liam shook his hand out of pain, eyeing Aires “ _Fine._ Just so I don’t have to deal with the perv.”

“Fantastic!” Writing Liam’s name on the board “Now we just have to figure out _how_ to get you there.”

She turned to the Slayer “Do you have any Ideas?”

The slayer hummed, leaning back in her chair, pressing her lips together for the longest ass time. Stroking her chin. And then said, “Don’t you have a thing to take things to the things?”

“Aavari dear.” The prince groaned from the floor, rubbing his cheek from pain “Your not making any sense.”

“No, like…I don’t know… _A thing._ ”

“A thing?” Aires wrote _Thing_ on the board “Like a car?”

“It doesn’t _have_ to be a car; it can a pocket watch or a sword. The thing just needs to take a person to the thing—”

“Oh _God._ ” Liam drawled out in frustration “You mean a dimension _traveling_ thing.” Glued back to his phone “That’s so fucking cliché.”

“It may be cliché Liam.” Crossing out car with dimension traveling machine, wearing a stronger smile “But it might be the answer.”

=

The Door of class 3-A irked wide open, presenting a fuming Bakugo.

“Bakugo, You’re surprising late.” Aizawa said, writing on the chalk board “Where were yo—”

“My Alarm didn’t work.” Stomping in the front and to his seat. But eyes stared in the back of his head.

He faced Todoroki, staring back, and in return gave him a nasty look, then went back to his work.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, finishing off his writing and went to the class. “In prep for this assignment please reread chapter seven of your historical hero book.” Grabbing his sleeping bag in the corner “Ill be taking a nap if anyone wants me.”

With that Aizawa slept behind the pedestal as the class read, but something about Bakugo did sit right with Todoroki. _What was up with his face?_

He was always angry, but the small things in his face seemed more refine…like someone—

“Make-up.”

To the side of him stood Midoriya, clutching his book in his sweaty palms “Kacchan's wearing _make-up._ ”

“How can you tell?” Whispering back, still watching Bakugo “I mean, I could barely notice.”

“I was sitting there, and I saw glitter, Todoroki, _glitter._ ” Voice trembling “Why would he wear—"

“Holy _shit._ ”

Todoroki rocked Midoriya’s arm in pure force, pointing straight at Bakugo’s face.

He was _smiling_ , cheek to _fucking_ cheek. Looking out the window.

Midoriya’s jaw dropped at the sight, eyes went in the back of his head, falling flat.

Everyone in the room turned to the unprepared commotion in the back. Ida rushed from his seat and knelt to Midoriya’s head.

“Is He ok?” placing his head to his heart “He’s still breathing…”

“Yeah…”

Todoroki snapped a glance a Bakugo another time. Just to see if you wasn— _And oh my God he wasn’t, he was still smiling at the window._

The class noticed Todoroki drift his words, following his eyes. And Todoroki even caught this, weight dropping in his stomach.

_Oh no._

Mineta ushed out of his seat “HOLY OF _ALL_ THAT IS HOLY. THE SADIST CAN _SMILE._ ”

Roars and cheers followed. People jumping on top of desks and throwing papers, textbooks and pencil in air. Some started to froth from the mouth, others screaming in other’s faces and some even chuckling for once. Claps and chanting. Everyone was filled with some sort of joy.

Except Todoroki and the waking Midoriya.

Bakugo’s expression flip upside down in a microsecond.

Sparks flared, huge explosions surging from his hands. Anger and rage written all over. Grabbing the attention of each terrified soul.

“ALL YOU EXTRAS SHUT YOU _DAMN_ MOUTHS. OR I WILL BLAST ALL YOUR ASSES OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE.”

The room went dead quiet. Everyone ushering back into their seats.

And Bakugo went back to doing his work with his normal scowl.

But all Todoroki did was blink, looked back his work, and blinked some more.

=

In the pitch-black darkness, headlights surrounded an empty track stadium. Some parts still dug out from previous construction and caution do not enter signs strung on the fencing. But the track itself was completed. Ready for feet to bounce off. And on this track were Damian and Bakugo, sprinting alongside.

Both stomping in full force, gliding on the track. Faces plastered with devilish determination, beating their feet faster and faster till Bakugo’s foot hit the finish line.

But he didn’t finish there, he jogged to the fence and stood out of breath. Eyes to the cement.

“Damn,” Huffed Damian, stretching his arms into the air “I didn’t know you were that fast. Though you only did weight—”

He Caught Bakugo dazed, furrowing brows as he heaved.

“You good?”

Bakugo turned, eyes wide and sighed.

“No.”

Damian ran over, standing in front of him.

“If this is about me slapping make-up on your face I—”

“ _No_ , it’s _not_ that.”

“What is it?”

Bakugo chuckled, Grin nervous. Beginning to walk to the door.

“Its not a big deal, let’s just go—”

Damian grabbed his shoulder, His breath stopped.

“No, _Say it._ ”

Bakugo gazed at his eyes, wanting, _yearning_ for anything. To say _something._

“If, _if_ we ever find _wherever the hell_ you live…Will…”

Voice down to a trembling whisper.

“…will you come back?”

“Look, I don’t kno—”

“ _Yes_ or _no._ ”

His hold collapsed to his side. Frowning.

“Baku—”

“Yes or no _Damian._ ”

Gulping, brief heat rushed to his neck.

“What if it’s _no._ ”

Bakugo’s eyes started to water. Heart sinking at the despair in Bakugo’s face. Tears running down.

“Then…I don’t think I’ll Find anyone… _Like me._ ”

He snickered under his breath and flicked a tear, beginning to turn once more.

“Look, its stupid…Lets just go—”

But Damian yanked him by the waist. Smashing his lips against his. Teeth clinked against teeth. Wrapping arms around him and smothering. Sweat and adrenal sweeping through the tension. But Bakugo’s eyes still open as he let go.

He just blinked, not one word or swear came out. Only astonishment as he leaned back in Damian’s arms.

“But what if I told you I wouldn’t met anyone like _me_ if I went back?” Gently Wiping Bakugo’s dry tears.

“Then…”

“Then What?”

Bakugo’s arms snugged around his neck. Crooking his head in Damian’s neck.

“Then…I guess that’s a good thing.”

=

Late night in the crack hours between 2am and 3am on a Sunday night sat Todoroki. His lamp shining on his paper and pen, writing away on hero techniques essay. He would finish it earlier this week, but the overwhelming information about Bakugo pressed him for time.

As he wrote the very last sentence of the conclusion, he held it up. It was finally done. Nothing could stop him now.

Then something sparked him.

Was that… _a creak?_

He rose form his seat. The creaking. As if a bed was being…

No way.

_No way in Hell._

Todoroki dropped his hands and knees, ear pressed against the floor.

_Moans._

He sat up and looked at his hands. _Shaking._ The soba he ate moving its way up in to his throat.

But grabbing the Trash can, he pressed his head against it once more.

Moans, groans, and muddled voices in _pleasure._

_He could not believe this shit._ The red man, the battle, Back at the shop, the make-up, the smile and now this. It was all coming together…

However, Todoroki’s soba finally made its way up. Hacking vile brown mushed noodles into the trash.

What a wonderful way to spend a Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Todoroki thine second time.


	7. Clever Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whack ok here be the new chapter. Thanks and enjoy!

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE— _SMASH_

Bakugo opened one eye, body sore, tired as fuck and didn’t want to get out of bed.

But Mondays were a thing.

Opening the other, a hot breath chilled down his neck. Arms wrapped around his abdomen. But he got up and pushed the blankets off _anyway._

“Oi, Asshole. Get your shit-ass hands off me.”

Arms tightened, A face smothering against his back.

“But you’re like a tiny warm angry dog, five more minutes.”

“No _shit-face._ I have to go to fucking school. So, let go or I will personally _murder_ your ass.”

“You know…” Damian peered his face from bakugo’s bare side “I’m not _opposed_ to that.”

“ _Are you fucking_ —” He yanked the arms off, stomping to his closet and pointed. Bright in the face.

“Fuck you.”

He faced his closet, grabbing his underwear. But Damian clung the blanket around his shoulders. Smirking.

“Later?”

“ _Jesus_.” He muttered, Grabbing his uniform “Ok _later._ But I have to go to _school._ ”

“But what the hell am I going to do while you’re gone?”

Bakugo shoved his pants on and shirt “I don’t know! What did you do when I was gone for the last four _fucking_ weeks?”

“I don’t fucking know…” Damian said, Bit too focused on Bakugo “Sleep…went out…sleep more.”

He sighed, pulling his blazer on and grabbed his bag.

“Then do _that._ ” And shut the door.

But as he stomped out the halls, his flustered state diminished, switching to something light and heart-felt. His steps not as heavy. Pressing his cheeks. What was this? Was he falling for that asshole?

He clutched his chest and took in a deep breath.

Guess he was.

=

“Welcome to the Lab!”

Aires entered with the three idiots into a large warehouse. Shelfs and work spaced covered in technology and gadgets. Hammers and pounds followed by ear-squeaking sharpening. Other parts of the warehouse bubbles toxins and explosions. Smoke and hair-raising fumes in the air.

“You guys have a lab?” Said the Slayer, eyeing a worktable.

“Of course, we do!” declared Aires “This is the interdimensional headquarters of course! _We have technology!_ We need to be ready for anything.”

The four walked deeper into the warehouse as people walked over the floor and above them. Racing with different mechanics and liquids. Faces blocked with medical or wielding masks.

“As soon as the Slayer had the Idea of making a traveling dimensions machine,” She gestured to a engineer mapping out blueprints “our engineers have been hard at work trying to look for the right ingredients to make this thing.”

“Wow.” Liam monotoned, eyes on phone “What did you find out so far.”

“So glad you asked!” She clapped, huge grin on her face “We found out that this thing can’t be large. It needs to be small, but not too small to—”

“Ooooh what’s this?”

The prince barely held a ginormous silvery long tube. Hand unreasonably close to the trigger.

“No! Your majesty don’t—”

He pulled it towards the air, an explosion of light flew into the air. Creating a hole in the roof.

“That…that’s the new bazooka…” in a beaten sigh “It shoots out—WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?_ ”

The Slayer grabbed a pistol from the worktable labeled _Extremely hazardous_ , the weapon designed with white and beautiful pink glowing accents.

“What?”

“That gun is a _very_ delegate piece of weaponry.” Zooming to the Slayer, biting her lip “You need a license for that thing.”

But the Slayer continued in wonder “Ooooh ok but what does this button do—"

She pressed a button on the pistol, flying a flash a light to an engineer. The engineer was unaware it hit. But a few seconds later their head shot off from their body, Blood spuing over the floor and erupted from the body. Flapping to the ground.

Both eyes shot open at the decapitated engineer as Aires ripped the pistol from the slayer. Veins popping out.

“You, _give._ ”

She stuffed it to her belt, watching the other three follow her deeper into a sperate room “As I was saying. This thing needs to be small. So, we have a protype. Here.”

The room dimmed but one light. It shined on a blue small item on the worktable being the size of a finger. The top large like an umbrella covered in a number pad with three buttons of red, green and white. But the bottom in a cylinder shape.

Liam grew in disgust “That’s a _mushroom._ ”

“But you see…” She grabbed it “it’s not.”

Aires pointed to the keypad “You type in the numbers here, then press if you would like to go to the over world, heaven or hell.” Handing it to Liam “Its rather simple.”

With Two fingers on the bottom, Liam squinted. Pocketing his phone, eyes on the thing.

“But why a mushroom?”

“Is that what you call it?” Crossing her arms “One of the engineers thought it was the best formation— _wait._ ” She looked on either side “Where is Aavari and the prince?”

Liam shrugged, focused on the thing.

Aires backed to the door “I’m going to see where they went, Do. Not. _move._ ” Zipping out.

But as she zipped out, The Slayer entered once again.

“ _Yooo_ me and the prince saw this cool sword thing that could make hotdogs, like what— _What is that?_ ”

“It’s the thing you came up with.”

She peered behind his shoulder “That’s it?”

“Yep, But I ju—”

The slayer snatched it out of his hands “So how does it work?”

“Press in some numbers, press one of the colors and th—”

And the slayer vanished, leaving a blue portal to close in the floor. Leaving Liam rigid.

“Shit.”

=

Five minutes before school bell ran, Todoroki shuffled in the classroom. Bags planted on eyes; eyelids heavy with the faint taste of puked up noodles in the back of his throat.

But thankfully Aizawa didn’t mind if he brought coffee, which is _exactly_ what he did.

He chugged it down, but as he threw the cup in the trash, he noticed a figure rocking back in forth in its seat. Was that Aoyama?

Eyes horrified, Teeth chattering. He held himself in his seat, hands turning white from his death grip on the table.

What did his sister and the class say? _Put yourself out there for the team?_

He deeply sighed and walked.

“Are you ok…Aoyama?”

Aoyama turned to Todoroki slowly and swallowed.

“You…you can keep _secrets_ …right?”

Todoroki nodded.

He flashed his eyes, making sure it was clear, voice shaky and low.

“I heard things Todoroki. _Things._ ”

Oh.

_Oh._

His room was beneath Bakugo’s. _Shit._ Does he know?

“Um.” Clearing his throat, shivering from the thought “What Kind of things?”

“Moans? I don’t know, I heard them all in my sleep.” Letting out a shaky chuckle “I think It was a dream though…but was so…so _vivid._ ”

A sigh of relief swept in Todoroki.

“I’m sorry you had that type of dream.” Relaxed and Walked back to his seat “I’ll see you around.”

And all Aoyama was nodded, continuing to rock himself.

But rage entered its way into Todoroki. This thing has gone way out of hand. If this was going to hurt his other classmates. Things needed to be done. _Quick._

But what—

_RING_

“Ok class.” Booming his notebook on the pedestal. “All of you need to pick partners. Raise your hand So I can count it.”

_The presentation._

He looked over to Bakugo. In in the smallest fraction of time. He saw it. _Fear._

Aizawa opened the notebook, clicking the pen “So, Who’s first.”

Kirishima beamed happiness, jumping in the preparation of raising his hand.

Sweat ran Todoroki’s head, heart pumping out of chest. Cause if Kirishima picked Bakugo as his partner, Ashido would most _definitely_ juice out Bakugo’s weird ass secret from Kirishima. Resulting it spreading like wildfire to the school.

There was no way _that_ , was happening.

“Excuse me.”

The class faced Todoroki, sweating bullets. Hand in the air.

He cleared his throat “I Know my partner.”

“Who is it then.”

"Um…” He lowered his arm, switching view to each person in the class.

“Bakugo.”

A wave of gasped filled the room. Midoriya fainted once more. People stiffed and wide eyed. Except Bakugo, face scrunched up in confusion.

_Hopefully_ he’ll thank him later.

=

Bakugo leaned his back on his dorm door.

“Why.”

“Why What?”

“ _I don’t know_ …what about volunteering to be my damn _partner?_ That’s Shitty hairs job.”

“Something different I guess…” Todoroki rubbed his fingers against the binder the assignment was in, Sweating. “…I always do this with Midoriya, so I though changing it up would be nice.”

Then looked at the ceiling and mentally _prayed_.

“And I know.”

“Know what.” Bakugo spat, unfazed.

“Your _dilemma._ ”

“I don’t have a damn dilem—”

Todoroki listed off, staring off to the side “I saw you crying the other day, the tea shop, the smile, the makeup and heard you guys have se—”

_SLAP_

“ _Don’t._ ” His vice low and gravely, faint pink on cheeks “Don’t _ever._ Fucking say that shit or I _will_ kill you.”

He coddled his cheek, sting fading and nodded.

The space silent, both gathering themselves from the confrontation.

“So.” Bakugo snapped first. “You know about _him._ ”

A nodded.

“Does anyone else know.”

“Aoyama had some dreams about se—”

“ _Ok_ , so no one else _actually_ knows. Except you.”

Another nodded and a brief moment of silence.

Bakugo cursed under his breathe, rubbing his temples.

“ _Fuck_ —Ok, we’re going over this shit before we do the assignment.” Gripping the knob “Don’t fucking tell anyone.”

“Why else did I volunteer?”

He stopped, narrowing at Todoroki “You were trying to _save_ my ass?”

“You know how Ashido likes to gossip.”

“Damn.” He stated and twisted the knob “Whatever icy hot bitch, just brace yourself.”

Bakugo opened the door, quickly shutting it behind and flicked the lights on. And there laid a limp body in the blankets, a red tail seeped through.

“Asshole.”

“Is that reall—”

“ _God fucking_ —ASSHOLE WAKE UP.”

It shifted in the blankets, peeping drowsy yellow eyes and horns. Its vision circling around the room till it looked at Todoroki.

Its eyes went big, shifting its whole head out.

“Who the hell is _that._ ” It hissed.

Todoroki’s jaw dropped at the sound of its voice. It was _Just_ like Bakugo’s, Just lighter in pitch.

“Its Fire-bitches son, Icy-hot bastard.”

Todoroki tightened his hold on the binder, keeping a straight face “And who are you?”

But Bakugo walked over to the body in the bed, talking “His name is Damian LaVey or some shit—But seriously, Get. _up._ ”

Damian grew a mischievous smirk.

“Make me.”

“We have a fucking _guest._ ” Crossing arms, unvexed “Now get up.”

“Wait, hold up.”

Todoroki walked to the two.

“So.” Pointing at Damian and looking at Bakugo with a straight face.

“Is _this_ your pimp?”

The color from Bakugo’s face drained. Speechless.

But Damian jumped out of bed in his boxers and _wheezed_ , falling to the other side of the bed.

“Um…” Backing his arm, furrowing his arms “…That _is_ what this _is_ right?”

“WAIT _SHIT._ ” Laughing on the ground “HE—HE THINKS I'M—” Holding his stomach wiping away tears “—THAT’S THE _FUNNIEST_ SHIT.”

Bakugo slowly turned his head to Todoroki, grinning a chilling smile, sparks a flying.

Maybe it didn’t all come together quite as he thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me writing this story, rubbing hands together* Oh yeah, its all coming together...


	8. I Can't Imagine Nothing Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo new chapter, Things have been regretted and lowkey think things escalated quickly.
> 
> But nonetheless, Thanks and E n j o y.

“YOU _WHAT?_ ”

“I DIDN’T MEAN TOO I _SWEAR._ ”

Aries took in a deep breath containing her steam. Searching in the room to 100% make sure that the slayer did indeed, poof out of thin air. While Liam stood by the door still stiff, shoulders tensed.

“Look.” Gripping the worktable “This isn’t _so_ bad; we’ll just treat this as a test trial.”

“A _test_ trial? Are you serious?”

“I know it’s bad timing, but you,” She closed her eyes and huffed “ _you_ did this.”

“How was this my fault?” He screamed, gasping his hair “She asked me questions and I _told_ her, then the next thing I see is _nothing_ beside me!”

From the door, the prince’s head popped in. Watching Liam and Aires go at each other’s throats.

“But you could have…I don’t know… _not_ given it to her!” hissing back.

“She grabbed it from my hands! I didn’t think she was going to do that!”

The prince came back with popcorn, followed by a couple of engineers, joining the watch party.

“You should have known! I though you were just…” She pinched her fingers “… _This_ much smarter! But _nope,_ that was thrown out the window.”

Liam rolled his eyes, snarling “You just can’t take how _meta_ I am.”

Aires squinted in total confusion, fingers to temples “What are you _talking_ about, this has nothing to do with th—”

In a surge of light, the Slayer manifested between Liam and Aires, clutching the mushroom for life. Her hair scraggly and singed blue hair. Eyes bewildered. Smoke packing the room.

Liam hacked as Aries used her wings to flutter it out the door. The Engineers scurrying from the scene. And the prince continued to munch popcorn.

=

Red fingers combed through the sides of Bakugo’s hair, chin resting upon head, arms intertwined with his abdomen. However, Bakugo cris-crossed across Todoroki, keeping his focus on laptop, typing away. Soft R&B music playing in the background.

But Todoroki was too glued on this weird ass interaction. Assignment still in hand, untouched. When did Bakugo ever _consent_ to something like this?

Time passed after Todoroki’s false conclusion. Soon after Bakugo stated in bare bones how Damian just _appeared_ in his dorm. They dived right to work. Letting Damian just do _that._

“Ok wait.” He said, crumbling assignment in hand “I can’t.”

“Can’t fucking what?” glaring from the laptop.

“ _This._ ”

“The assignment? Did you try using the websi—”

“No. _This._ ” Gesturing his hands to the two “How…Just… _how?_ ” He stood, grasping his hair, voice strained “And what if the school found your _keeping_ a grown man in your dorm.”

Damian stopped messing with his hair “And?”

“ _And?_ And that he’s from a different universe _and_ he’s a demon _and_ that he’s basically your _boyfriend._ ” Todoroki gasped, finger’s twitching “Like, I _can’t._ ”

Bakugo flashed bright pink as Damian tightened his hold, grinning.

“We’re _dating?_ ” Leaning down to Bakugo’s ear “That’s fucking metal.”

“ _NO._ No. We— _Fucking jesu_ —FUCK YOU.”

“Look its not _my_ fault I’m so overwhelmed by this. The Bakugo I knew never messed with relationsh—no… _people_ in general.” Fingertips on brows, stance wide and rigid “What _Happened._ ”

Wait.

Maybe He went to far.

Bakugo’s eyes widened, knitting brows and up to Damian. Face in confusion, finding the words. But before he said anything, Damian held his hand. Rubbing in palms. Both exchanging reassuring smiles.

Damn.

He was being kind of a dick, wasn’t he?

Todoroki sat back down on the floor, clasping hands “It’s just I’m worried about everyone _and_ you guys…I don’t want the backlash to be crazy. The students are counting on me to figure out why your being so weir—”

“ _What._ ”

He looked up, both giving him stares of death, ready to kill.

_Oh no._

“They pu— _Forced_ me to figure out why all this stuff is happening to you. And After a few weeks of doing it, I wanted to find out for myself and no one else.” Shrugging “I guess its pretty bad both ways…”

“Even shitty hair?”

He sighed “Even shitty hair.”

“Damn.” Whispered Bakugo, Clasping Damian’s hand tighter. Pestering thoughts replacing his stare “And if I tell one of those extras…”

“…They’ll tell the staff.” Todoroki gulped “and the staff will…”

Silence went by a he Spaced out at the floor, Bakugo placed his other hand on Damian’s. Loss at words. And Damian did the same.

But Bakugo rose from Damian lap, facing the door. Descending into snickering.

“Then we tell them _a_ truth.”

=

“Good job everyone.” Aizawa stated, plugging his noise, Huddling within a sweaty student body of class 3A in front of U. A’s training faculties. “You all increased from Last month, but remember you have this weekend and Monday of next week to finish that presentation.”

“Mr. Aizawa.”

He viewed over the crowd, standing the middle, rose a large gantlet in the air.

“What is it Bakugo.”

Scowling, Bakugo Shooed the rest of the class out of his way to stand next to Aizawa.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

But he cleared his throat, face deadpanned.

“I’m _gay._ ”

At first there wasn’t anything, not even a soul spoke. Everyone showing all sorts of emotion. Except Todoroki, still pokerfaced with a thumbs up.

“Whoa.” Aizawa said, actually shocked for once “Did _not_ see that comin—”

“Blasty. You're _Gay?_ ” Kirishima spoke in astonishment “Like legit?”

And he nodded, crossing arms.

“I don’t get why this is such a big fuck—”

The Crowd screamed, cheered, roared. Throwing pieces of their uniform in the sky. Jumping and fisting fist in the air. People flew, people pounded, and people _frothed._ Even Hagakure screamed on the top of her lungs _“I told you all so.”_ And Bakugo _swore_ he caught Tsu past Uraraka 600 yen.

This class was a mess. But it was _his_ mess. Damn was he going to miss them.

He stepped from Aizawa’s side, walking though the chaos to the locker rooms.

Once he got there, he opened his locker and grabbed his phone. Stumbling back.

5 miss calls from _Witch._

Mumbling under his breath, he dialed back “Hi hag, look I—”

_“You brat. You missed all my calls—”_

“I had school. What you want?”

_“You haven’t been home since Christmas break. I wanna see your pathetic ass.”_

“But I have an Assign—”

_“No buts or ifs. Your getting your ass here anyway. If you like it or not.”_

He yelled “Lady I have a—”

_“Tell me when you come over, see you then kid.”_

_Click._

“Damnit.”

=

Stomping through the halls, he opened the door and slammed it shut.

“Wow, not even an Asshole?”

He rolled his eyes at Damian, lounging on the head of the bed, burning what looked to be an old magazine as thrusted his bag on the chair “My mom called.”

Damian threw the charred Magazine to the ground “How _is_ having a mom.”

Bakugo stopped at the question.

“It’s, it’s nice I guess.” He mumbled, sitting at the other end “She cleans, cooks, does all the stereotypical shit moms do.”

The two sat as Damian shifted next to Bakugo, legs brushing against.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what else mom’s do. I guess they work shit-ass jobs too.” Turning “Why ask?”

“I wonder… if I had a mom. Would my life be different?”

“How so?”

Damian flopped on the bed, hands behind head.

“Naw, its fine I—”

“Shit head, _tell me._ ”

He sighed and stared at the ceiling “Fine. I wonder if I had a mom” Pausing his breath “ I wouldn’t be do _pressured_ to inherit the throne.”

Bakugo tilled his head “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Damian did hint at the fact he was a prince. But being the prince of hell? It sounded interesting at best. Bakugo observed him, watching his tail motion on the comforter. He didn’t seem like the type to throw himself in a diplomatic setting. But the type to burn shit and for _some reason_ , hair, and makeup.

“Damn.” Clicking his tongue “I’ll take it you don’t want to?”

“I mean, I don’t fucking know.” Damian said, rubbing his face in frustration “I like doing make-up and hair, I don’t think I could run the underworld.”

“You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think…” Leaning towards the other, voice soft “You can do _whatever_ the hell you want.”

Damian bounced up from the bed, inches away, lips barely touching “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Their eyes locked, the decisiveness in the other’s as lips tingled. Finally closing the space between. Bakugo pulled in, the once gentle moment turning intense as he pushed forward. Sweat and the familiar sent of ash in senses. Devouring as he grabbed Damian by the collar, pressing his knee in the other’s cotch. Rocking. Sharp teeth pinching his lips as a hand—

_Knock Knock_

“Hey so I was wondering if you…wanted to…work on…”

But at the sight, Todoroki turned pale. Breath shocked.

“…Is…is _this_ bad timing?”

=

Bakugo gathered the two on the bed, pacing across the dorm room, hands behind back. How the hell was this going to work? His mom, the presentation and Damian. All in one weekend. But he pressed his Swollen lips with a questionable Idea in mind.

“What if you dipshits come over to my house this weekend?”

Todoroki, still visibly shook, trash bin in lap and stuttered “Bakugo wa—”

“I know Icyhot,” Sighing, pinching his noise “My mom _will_ find out about Damian cause I can’t just leave him here over the weekend, He’ll burn the damn dorms.”

Damian plastered a devilish grin “You don’t know that.”

“Yes you fucking _will._ ”

“Ok so Damian goes to your moms.” Todoroki integrated, crossing arms “How are you going to explain to your mom you brought a _demon?_ ”

“She doesn’t have to know that. We can just say he has some quirk.”

“Some _quirk?_ ”

“Yeah, What’s the worst thing that’s going to happen?”

He covered his face and muttered “This is a bad idea…Your mom’s _crazy_ …”

“Well, what you want _me_ to do about?” Bakugo spat, shooting a glare a Damian, grin still on point “What do you think about this asshole?”

“It sounds nice. Meeting your mom will make _us_ official.”

Bakugo squinted, clutching fist with a touch of heat on face.

“Fuck you.”

=

The slayer, standing in the middle of the room as the smoke drifted away through the warehouse, _somehow_ came back in one piece.

“ _Aavari._ ” Aires stated “What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Where did you go?”

“I-I..” Face Blank “I don’t know. But…” Expression switched to pure excitement, voice quiet “I saw some kids with fire and waterpower’s killing the _shit_ out of each other, it was so _fucking_ cool.”

“ATLA branch… _Shit_ …” Murmured Aires, snatching the mushroom from her stiff hands. She analyzed the thing, its buttons jammed and blackened. It’s exterior about to burst.

“How did she get back if the thing looks like _that._ ” Said Liam, about to burst himself “If that thing broke, she would be stuck there for God knows ho—”

“Shut _up._ I know.”

She zoomed out from the room, past the prince munching popcorn and to the nearest Engineer. “I need you and your team to figure out how to make this durable.”

“Anything else ma’am?”

Aires shoved it in the engineer’s gloves, narrowing eyes, chilling a grin in a low tone.

“ _And_ a tracking device.”

But in the background, the prince stopped munching. Popcorn spreading across the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, Two and Three strikes! Todoroki's out.


	9. Ashes, Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that Concrit is a word for criticisms in the fanfic community? (Thanks Reddit) So That's a thing.
> 
> I'm also really happy how this chapter turned out, So please enjoy!

Mid-February can be a pain, Like the icy concrete potentially crashing your car, or the nasty black snow in that one corner of the street. Or even the constant range of being forty and negative twenty degrees. But _that_ wasn’t the main thing on Damian’s mind.

_What the hell was so scary about this lady?_

The three stood before the gates of a modern-suburban house. Bushes lined up evenly with perfect snow plowed sidewalks. Todoroki distanced himself behind Bakugo with his iconic poker face, sweating and gripping his pack. While Damian stood right next to Bakugo as he pressed the doorbell.

“Mitsuki!” A male voice called “Someone’s at the doo—”

Before the male voice finished an angry lady with radiant skin burst through the door. Her hair _exactly_ like Bakugo’s, only lighter.

“Whoa.” Damian aired, starry eyed.

The lady started the three down, switching to a manic smile.

“Holy shit kid.” Grabbing Bakugo’s ear “You brought fucking friends!”

“HAG GET YOUR—”

“No, _Shut up_.” Shoving her son into the house, pointing back to Todoroki and Damian “Get your asses in here.”

The two exchanged looks, Damian shrugged still starry eyed. But Todoroki let out a sigh, hunching back slightly into the house.

Walking in, Damian expected something like Bakugo’s room. Clean, tidy and minimal. But this house was taken up the damn _notch._ White couch, clean bookshelves, White _fucking_ floors you could eat off of, White walls and a _fucking huge_ white staircase leading to the second floor.

“Ok boys.” The lady turned to the two, still holding bakugo’s ear with an iron grip “Go to Katsuki’s room and get settled.” She slipped him a glare “I got to talk to my _kid._ ”

Todoroki nodded and zoomed to the second floor, as Damian gave Bakugo a worried look. Bakugo gave him the same, disappearing into the living room.

Hiking up the steps, Damian dug into his pockets.

He got to the second floor; pictures of the family hanged along the hall. But he Stopped at one. It was the same one from the desk back at the dorms.

Frown still present.

_“Psst!”_

Damian turned. Peering out of the last door was Todoroki.

“Get over here!”

Stepping through the hall Damian entered the room, bit bewilder.

Bakugo’s room had to be three times the size of the dorm. King size bed right in center with the same blankets and rugs. But instead of a desk sat a vanity with LED lights on the boarder of the mirror. And instead of a microscopic closet back at the dorms were two doors, which Todoroki opened.

_Todoroki opened._

“What the hell are you doing?” Rasped Damian, rushing over “He’s going to kill our asses.”

“Just curious.”

He walked into the doors and flicked the lights.

Rows upon rows of clothes, Most black. With a few posters hidden in the back.

Damian grabbed one.

“What are you doing?”

He opened the poster.

“What happened to being _just curious._ ” Damian mocked, eyeing back the poster, and snickered “And who the hell is this guy?” Absorbing the detail “He looks like a rip-off of Captain America.”

“That’s All-Might.” Todoroki snapped back, eyeing the door from within the closet “And lets go before he comes back.”

Putting the poster back, he motioned the cloths from view, finding a little black box.

And he opened it.

In the box, Neat rows of eyeliner in a red velvet case sat.

Damian stared at it in awe. _Why did he have expensive ass eyeliner?_

“Holy fucking shit.”

Yelling to Todoroki from the back, he lifted an eyeliner pen “He wears fucking _eyeliner?_ ”

The other blinked, Taken back from the pen.

“I guess he does.”

Damian grabbed the open case and ran out the walk-in closet. Sitting at the vanity.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to put that on.”

He grabbed a pen, viewing its detail and pulled the cap off.

“Its liquid…” Drawling a line on his hand, squealing in amazement “Its so fucking nice…”

“Sure…” Todoroki said, backing away with a skeptic expression “But put it ba—"

But the door flew open, bags chucking into the room.

“Dipshits I’m back. And my mom wants—”

He stopped at Todoroki wide eyed beside Damian, Open eyeliner pen in hand.

“Never fucking mind.”

=

“So.” The supposed named lady _Mitsuki_ said, laying a plate of rice with a piece fry _something._ “Katsuki tells me you’re an exchange student he met in the license exam. All the way from America!”

“Yep, just a normal American…” Eyes meeting Bakugo’s angry ones “…doing… _that_ …exam.”

“And you!” Placing her hands-on Todoroki’s shoulders “It’s so nice to see you again! Was the last time I saw you at the U.A sports festival?”

He nodded, staring into space at his plate.

“I didn’t think this kid had any genuine friends.” Voice leaving the dining room and to the kitchen “I know he spends quite a lot of time with Kirishima, Sero, and…what’s the other kid with the electric quirk?”

“Kamin—”

“Yes! _Him._ What a great group of energetic kids.” She popped her head out to a muscular man with brown spike hair and glasses, who read the newspaper “What do you think?”

He shrugged, flipping to the next page. “Great kids, Great school hun.”

Mitsuki came back out with two more plates fried something, handing one to Bakugo and herself. Getting out her chopsticks and stabbing the fried thing.

Damian glanced at his plate and its brown glaze. He recognized the rice _. But what the hell is this._

He looked over to Bakugo, who was doing the same thing. _Everyone_ at the table was doing the same thing. _How the fuck was he supposed to eat rice with chopsticks?_

Gulping, he took out the chopsticks beside him. Putting the chopsticks between his fingers and grabbed at the rice. Missing. So He tried again…

And Missed.

Then again.

And Fucking missed again.

Eye twitching and the slight urgency to set ablaze to the bowl, smoke piling in hand …he tried again and _missed._

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Mitsuki noticed Damian’s struggle and got up “I’ll be right back.”

As she left, the man at the table spoke “So Todoroki isn’t?”

Todoroki nodded, drinking a cup of water.

“Is there a reason why you and Damian are here?”

Eyes shot open as he choked, spitting out the water and spiraled into a coughing fit.

“He’s here for a presentation.” Quickly stated Bakugo, picking at his food “And Damian’s here cause he had nothing better to fucking do.”

“Like what?”

The table faced Mitsuki, holding a utensil in confusion. Handing it to Damian which he gladly took in gle— _It was a fucking fork._

“I’m sure he has other things to do since he is a exchanged student.” Mitsuki said, sitting back at the table “What program are you –"

_“College.”_ Snapped Bakugo.

She gasped “Really?”

All Damian did was nod. Eating the rice in annoyance with a fork. _Who eats rice with a fucking fork?_

“But why come to japan to do the—”

“Dear.” Interrupted the man with glasses “Japan is one other best country’s for hero programs. I’m sure that’s why he’s here.”

“Yep…” Munching on rice and narrowing eyes “…The very best.”

“Well,” Mitsuki said as she grabbed her plate “I’m sure you’ll feel right at home. Just ask if you need anything.”

As she walked back in the kitchen. Damian stopped chewing, tingling inside. What was this? Some weird sickness? Her words seemed so… _Comforting._

=

As soon dinner was done our three whack jobs sprinted to Bakugo’s room for hours. Trying to get the presentation and make sure Damian didn’t set anything on fire or make Todoroki barf. However, they got a huge chuck of the assignment done, and Todoroki was ready to get the _fuck_ out.

He closed the door to Bakugo’s room, glancing at his phone.

_10pm._

Where the trains still open? _No._

Could he walk back to the dorms? _Yes._

So snugging on his bag he went to the door. But _she_ stopped him.

“Todoroki!” She yelled from behind “What are you doing?”

“Going back to the dor—”

“HA! _No._ ”

“But its really not a—”

“No kid.” Tugging back Todoroki’s bag “It’s too fucking late, so you’re staying here if you like it or not. We even have extra rooms upsta—”

_“No.”_ He Shakely chimed with full desperation” _Please_ no, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Ok kid. Just don’t do weird shit.”

She walked away, leaving Todoroki to settle in on the white pristine couch with a blanket. He switched the lights off, using his phone to shine notes on Bakugo’s dilemma. Rereading every single piece. To the tea shop, the moans, and the sight he witnessed a few days ago. Even the information vaguely Bakugo gave him.

Information about where, what, and how Damian came. But something still didn’t sit well.

Then it clicked.

_The relationship._

Full of passion and burning desires. _Hell_ , they were so similar it was like a match made in heaven.

But passion and desires burn out quick.

=

“Yes.”

“No”

“Fucking _Yes._ ”

“How about,” Yanking the black box out of Damian hands “Fucking _no._ ”

“But it was there asking to be used.” Grabbing the box back “Look how the application is!” Showing Bakugo the one slash mark on his hand “It’s so fucking nice. Why the hell waste goo—”

“Cause its _extra_ dumbass.”

“Extra?” Damian said, dumbfounded “You use this? Why haven’t I seen you fucking use it then?”

“Cause…I do it before I go to school…”

Damian crossed his arms, unimpressed.

“…After I leave the dorm…for the last fucking…” he counted his fingers “…four years.”

Still, Unimpressed and shook his head.

“Shit, didn’t you know this is like…my fucking _thing?_ ” Gently ripping a pen from the box “Why are you being so weird about?”

Bakugo bit his lips, staring off into the corner.

“Shit head I don’t know…Cause it’s _weird?_ ”

“Cause it’s weird.”

“Look.” Taking the pen from Damian “I don’t want people to think I’m a shit hero for wearing eyeliner.”

“You think people are going think you’re a shit hero for wearing eyeliner?” He took the pen back “You legit outed yourself to your class for _me._ You think people give a shit about make-up?”

“If you put it that way…no?”

“Good job at figuring shit out.” Uncapping the pen with a grin “Now come over here so I can get this shit on you _right._ ”

=

Down the dark and Erie halls of the interdimension headquarters scurried the prince. His maid, Aires, pummeled into the work of the new mushroom with the engineers. But why was he scurrying? It all had to do with the tracking device.

He stopped at the door frame. _Voices._

“Marven, we don’t have _time._ This thing needs to be done before catastrophe happens.”

The peered his head, ever so slightly.

But something tapped his shoulder.

“Yo so wha—”

He clasped on to the slayers mouth. Leaning closer to the door frame.

“Ma’am, do you really think this is the best idea?”

“Of course, it is!” She beaned, clicking buttons “Both of them don’t even matter in the big spectacle of things. Think of it as an extermination.”

_Extermination?_

Fluttering wings came to the door, followed by footsteps.

“But isn’t it _unethical?_ ”

“Sure but,” Aires turned the other way down the hall “What needs to be done _needs_ to be done for the sake of the space time continuum.”

Both Aires and Marven strolled down the hall, leaving our two out of three idiots standing in pure fear. And the prince paced in the control room.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

The prince rushed to the panel “Something isn’t right here…”

“Like what? We already have a threat over backs to save the heathen” Standing beside the prince “What else cou—”

Then on the screen showed a map of dimensions as little dots. Red blinking in opposite corners.

He clicked one.

It showed Damian sitting on the floor, carefully drawling on eyeliner a boy with spikey hair. The same one from the brief meeting.

The slayer’s jaw dropped, while the prince stiffened.

“Holy of _deities_.” Breathed the prince, backing away from the screen “That’s what he’s been up too?” He turned to the slayer “Aavari dear, what do you—”

“He does _make-up?_ ”

“I know,” Still eyeing the intimate setting on the screen “I’m shocked too bu—"

“All he fucking does at school is play PokeMans with Scott and commit arson.” Pointing at the screen in rage “When did he learn how to do _this?_ ”

He closed the screen and back to the map “Maybe make-up is like a…Secret.”

“Why wo—”

_“Look.”_

He pulled up a file named _Error: Verbatim_.

“Isn’t that the name of the plan to save the heathen?”

The prince clicked, focused on the screen.

The file began to open, showing a list of weapons in the lab like the pistol and mushroom. Including Lucien’s name, the slayers Idea of the mushroom, adding the tracking device on the mushroom and bullet points of possible—

“Assassination plans.”

The prince turned to the slayer; eyes shaken before fluttering wings came to the room.

So, he closed out of the file, grabbed the slayer, and ran into the halls. Colliding into Liam, who was in the middle of taking a picture of a potted plant on its side.

“The Fresh Hell!” Exclaimed Liam, shoving the slayer and prince off of him “What is wrong with you guys.”

“We need to tell you something.” The slayer horsed; eyes petrified. “She’s going—”

“What _is_ she going to do? _Doll._ ”

The three turned behind.

Aires.

=

Morning light shined through the windows curtains. Taking light of the small piles of dirty clothes and opened pens of eyeliner. The light made its way to the bed. Aiming for Damian’s eyes.

He blinked, weary eyes staring to the ceiling. A warm body cuddled at his side. Legs and arms raveled with his as the vibrations of soft snores thumped against his chest.

Damian untangled his legs and arms from his own, sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched the street, the sun and people walking along the sidewalk. Hands under his chin.

And sighed.

But a peck touched his neck, leaning its head on his shoulder.

“You good?”

“Just thinking.” Wrapping his tail around the other’s torso “Your mom’s nice.”

Bakugo clicked his tongue “She’s always like that.”

“She knows a lot.”

“Like what?”

“About your friends.” fingers combining hair “I remember when my dads use to do that.”

“Wait, they don’t do that anymore?”

“I’m over eighteen jack-ass.” He snickered “But I mean, even back then I didn’t tell my dad’s everything. Your mom is like an all-knowing god when it comes to you.”

“Wait.” Bakugo lifted his head, meeting eyes “What the fuck don’t they know?”

He shrugged, breaking eye contact “My _other_ hobbies.” Pausing “The ones that aren’t so _masculine._ ”

“I know they wouldn’t mind.” Looking straight at the window’s light “But it still scared the shit out of me when they talk about inheriting the throne. What if my subjects think I’m weak for liking those things?” He rubbed his face “Damn I sound like a hypocrite.”

“But you _should._ ”

His focus met back “What?”

“Tell your dads.” Bakugo intertwined his hands with his “You told me.”

“Cause I knew…” Voice down to a whisper “I would have to leave at some point.”

There was a long pause between them, breaking contact and to their connected hands.

“I don’t want to leave.”

Bakugo squeezed his hands with his.

“I don’t want you to leave either.”

“What should we do then?”

He looked over, Same sense of yearning in Bakugo. Squeezing harder, shaking through the hold.

_“Damian.”_

_“Katsuki.”_

“What do we d—”

Damian hugged him. Arms clutching so tight. Warm tears touching his back.

“We make this count.”

Bakugo gently pushed him from the hold, placing his hand on his cheek, circling his thumb. He smiled and hiccupped before leaning forward. Pressing lips together.

_POUND POUND_

The door flew open.

“Oi Kid, I made breakfa—”

She stopped, wide eyed at the two. Both wide eyes back, mouths still locked.

“ _Masaru!_ ” She shouted down the hall, Slamming the door behind “You owe me six hundred yen!”

=

The man with brown glasses handed Mitsuki six bills, who wore a proud sly grin. Stuffing them in her tiny women jean pockets as they stood next to the door.

Bakugo raced down the stairs with bags. Bolting to the exit.

But she grabbed his collar.

“Where’s my hug?”

Furrowing his brows, he quickly hugged them both, yanking the door open and shut.

“Jesus…” Adjusting his bag “Their so fucking annoying.”

“But that’s your opinion.” Countered Damian, walking beside him “I think their great.”

“Really? You don’t think she’s a _bit_ crazy?” Todoroki questioned, trailing in the back.

“No not reall—”

_“Yo ass!”_

The three turned back from the gate. Mitsuki stood in front of the door, waving her arms.

Damian and Bakugo exchanged confused looks as Damian pointed to himself.

“Yeah _you!"_ She called "You better take good fucking care of my kid or I will _whip_ your ass!”

He gave her a nervous thumbs up and turned to the street, walking back on the sidewalk.

“See, she’s fine.” Said Damian, zipping up his jacket, reaching out for Bakugo’s hand.

Bakugo stopped his tracks cheeks flushed, glancing at the hand and back at Damian.

And he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my notes I had and I quote "FLUUFF GOES BURR"


	10. Because I Needed to be Saved too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New things. mo' tension. new chapter e n j oy

A couple weeks past after their visit to the Bakugo household. The presentation was a success, with the abnormal yet functional pair scoring an A. However, February was ending, snow melting and the grass changing its color with small plants sprouting from the ground. And with March coming into view, Graduation was on the rise.

Those three months were now _thirty days._

How was Bakugo not _freaking_ the _fuck_ out?

Bakugo made Todoroki to tag along to go graduation shopping with Damian, saying something like _“look out”_ and _“seeing if any extras show up”_. So he did, shuffling in the back behind with one single bag of socks, Third wheeling the most chaotic couple in the world.

He watched as they held hands, strolling through store to store with bags of clothes. Laughing and talking with smiles plastered on their faces.

Again, how was he so calm? Was this what people call the honeymoon stage?

With Graduation around the corner, he had to figure out where to go, where to put Damian. Was he just going to live in his house? Would Misaki even allow that?

And the problem about him not from this world in the first place. Just living here, posing as a human with a quirk. Someone other than Todoroki would find out due to Damian chaotic nature to put a blaze to random things. What if he burns the school? Or the whole ci—

“Icy hot.”

Todoroki snapped to Bakugo’s call, standing in the middle of the mall floor.

“Yeah?”

The two stood a block away from him.

“Are you coming?”

He nodded, pacing to the two.

“Did I miss anything?”

“No” Scoffed Bakugo “But we saw this new store and we didn’t want to leave your pathetic ass.”

“Wow, tha—”

“HOLY _FUCK._ ” Yelled Damian, pointing to a huge cosmetic store “THERE IT IS.”

He yanked Bakugo by the arm and sprinted to the inside of the store. Disappearing within.

Todoroki blinked for a moment. Looking at his bag of socks and at the store. Their excitement was just so much, burning and spiraling together. But taking in a deep breath, he followed.

=

“How could you!” Screamed the prince, dramatically banging and thrashing at the office door. _“Why?”_

“Dude, Stop trying to get her attention.” The slayer said, carving a middle finger in the floor “Its not going to work.”

The three, _no-so-idiotic_ trio, where now locked in the confines of the office room right after the confrontation, left with their own thoughts and worries.

“Plus, there is no way in hell I would kill anyone.” Monotoned Liam, scrolling on his phone “Its too cliché.”

The prince sniffed, arching his back, hand on forehead “But she schemed us all. And wants to ruin a beautiful relationship to save the space time continuum!”

“It’s pretty valid actually” Glaring from his phone “Save world or murder two people.” He shrugged, adjusting glasses “I mean I would do it, but I’m not cause its cliché.”

“Great motives heathen.” Spat the slayer, knifing her sword into the floor.

And the door unlocked, reveling Aires herself, eyes twitching and hairs puffs out of place.

“You know…” She slammed the door “You _all_ are pieces of shit.”

Liam nodded, the slayer yanked her sword out and the prince sobbed.

“Wait.” He croaked “You don’t _like_ me?”

Aires rolled her eyes, dodging the slayer’s attack, grabbing her arm and pining her to the floor. Heel on cheek.

“You guys messed up my plans. Like _come. on._ ” She sighed “But don’t worry, since you guys found out, I got better plans.”

“Wike _what?_ ” Mumbled the slayer, fidgeting under the hold.

“Actually” Releasing the slayer and rushed to the white board “It’s more like fate decided to do something about it.”

She manifested a folder, flipping papers and slapped a photo of a two-toned boy.

“This is Todoroki Shouto.” Pointing “After watching him for a bit, He’s starting to have thoughts about the relationship. I believe if he can break them up, Liam can go in and peacefully receive Damian.”

Liam pulled a thumbs up, the slayer rubbed her cheek in shock and the prince…

…was devastated.

“But Aires!” He exasperated, throat tense “Their so perfect for each other! Didn’t you see the sparks? The _chemistry?_ ”

“I did.” She sassed “And I. don’t. _care._ ”

“It’s for the best perv.” Stuffing Phone in pocket “Murder or ending a relationship?”

The prince gazed the room, Liam got up and walked next to Aires, the slayer’s face changing to despair.

“No…” Voice soft, tears dripping “…you can’t do this.”

“Oh,” She snickered with a wicked smirk.

“But I can.”

She opened the door back up, gesturing Liam to follow. And shut the door once more. The prince fell to his knees, grinding his teeth. Holding back tears.

Footsteps from behind dropped next to him, patting his back. “Is this just for show or—”

He ran his head into her chest, Gripping her shoulders. Making her jump in surprise.

“Come on, this is for the—”

The Prince whaled, hugging the slayer as hot tears dripped on her armor.

=

In the cosmetic store, he found Bakugo by himself, picking up each stick of eyeliner.

“Where did Damian go?”

Bakugo brought the eyeliner’s fine print to his face “Bathroom.”

“Bakugo.”

“Icyhot.”

He inhaled a shaky sigh, pokerfaced “What are you going to do with Damian after graduation?”

Bakugo stopped, glancing at the other “Why?”

“Why?” Crossing arms “You can’t just keep a demon forever. What are you going to do if _it_ burns your stuff? Or Even the cit—”

“First of all.” Shoving the eyeliner back in its compartment “Damian isn’t an _it_. He’ll just move in with me.”

“But your mom.”

“She won’t give a shit.”

Bakugo moved to the next section of eyeliner, picking one up. Leaving silence drifting as Todoroki followed.

“But what if she does?”

“She won’t.”

Todoroki rolled his thumbs together, side-eyeing an eyeliner advertisement with Mount lady, posing with the brand itself.

He gulped. Lips trembling.

“What if Damian gets in the way of you becoming a hero?”

Bakugo stopped, facing the end of the end of the aisle. Eyes snapping back.

“He won’t.”

Continuing to Walk down, Todoroki’s hand shook, icy breath shaking.

“But if he _does._ ”

But Bakugo already left.

=

He won’t.

He can’t.

_But what if?_

Bakugo shook his head, gripping the sink. Eyes on the facet.

_Being a hero._ His dream even since he was small. A reality in a month. Finals coming, packing up his shit and _Damian._ How had he not thought about this?

_What happened?_

He turned on the facet, water dripping to his hands.

_Wasn’t it just January?_

Cupping the water, splashing on his face.

_How was it march?_

Facet off, focused on his refection.

Everything up to now was real. This was happening. Everything was fine and is _going_ to be fine. Damian wasn’t an obstacle like the other extras, he’s different. He was different.

He was like him.

And he cared for him.

Bakugo snarled at his refection, yanking a paper towel from the dispenser. Rubbing his face with haste.

Until he stopped.

Damian didn’t belong here.

Ok, he didn’t belong here. But did he have to leave? He didn’t _want_ him to leave. He didn’t _want_ to wake up to see him gone. He didn’t _want_ to have to say goodbye or have these doubtful thoughts or _think_ about the harsh truth of what had to be done.

But it had too.

The paper towel crinkled in his fist, water dripping from his cheeks. Heavy breathing under his breath.

_He had too._

How could he be so blind?

If he stayed.

Nothing Bakugo wanted would get done.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he threw the paper towel in the trash, slamming the door behind.

Maybe Damian was an obstacle.

=

Aires carried a clipboard into the control room, Liam by her side and Marven at the panel. Humming in glee.

“Ok so you got the new mushroom.” Fluttering by him “We already did forty-six tests after the prototype, so it should work.”

“I won’t die?”

“You won’t die.”

He glanced at the mushroom once more by two fingers “You sure?”

“ _Jesus_ —Yes. I am _very_ certain.”

Liam typed the numbers in, hovering over the over-world button.

“What if he doesn’t want to leave?”

Aires dragged her face, sighed “Then _force_ him back, I don’t care if he has some side chick. Just get his ass back here.”

“But wh—”

But she already jammed the button, Blue portal appearing right under his feet, flailing into the floor.

=

“Oooh and this one…” Damian pulled out a hot pink lipstick “This one, is my fucking favorite.” Applying a line on his hand “It fucking _shimmers._ ”

Bakugo sat on his desk, head deep in a textbook. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“But you didn’t even look!”

“Yeah I did.”

He rolled his eyes, grabbed the chair and twirled it around.

“Look.”

Bakugo eyed his hand and back at Damian’s enthused face. Turning back to the textbook.

“Somethings up.”

“Nothing’s up.” Bakugo mumbled “I’m studying.”

“You’ve been on the same page for a fucking hour.” Pulling out his chair again, grasping his shoulders with deep concern “Are you ok?”

Swatting them, he ignored eye contact “Look ass, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

"Ok." He huffed “Maybe I’m _not_ fine.”

Bakugo shot from his chair, shuffling to the entrance of the dorm. Clutching arms.

“Then _tell_ me.”

Silence.

“Katsuk—”

“Don’t _call_ me that.”

“What do I call you then?” He suddenly spat “I thought we were—"

Bakugo turned back, fist clenched.

“We’re _not._ ” Breathing trembling, tone horsed “We _can’t._ ”

He inhaled. Staring at the lost, confusion, fear and rage in Damian. It punched his stomach.

“ _I_ can’t.”

His eyes widened, tears dripping without a noise.

“I need what _I_ want.”

“I tho—”

“You thought _shit._ ” Chuckled Bakugo, eyes glossing “I was so stupid to let you get in my head! You actually _caring_ for me? Your just an obstacle.”

Damian shook his head, lips quivering.

“An obstacle I need to get rid of.”

“No…”

“I need to start think about the future.” He grinned in blood shot eyes “ _This_ , isn’t possible in the future.”

“How could you?”

“No, How could yo—”

“How the fuck could you?” Damian croaked, stiff “Are you saying all this shit you said was a _lie?_ ”

Bakugo’s grinned drop.

“Just one big fucking lie?”

And he nodded, moth gapped.

A blue portal manifested in the center of the dorm ceiling. Dropping down a male with purple skin in a bow tie, face first.

“Shit…” he groaned, dusting off his pants “Where the hell—”

His eyes sparked open between the crying messes of Bakugo and Damian. Only to cough awkwardly and adjust his glasses.

“I’m here to get Damian…If that’s o—”

“That’s _fucking_ fine.” Snapped Damian “I didn’t even care for this bastard in the first place.”

Another punch in the gut.

  
“Ok well…” He punched in the buttons, manifesting another portal “I’ll just—”

Before he said anything. Damian raised his middle finger at Bakugo and jumped without a word. Followed by the other.

And the portal closed.

Leaving him, by himself collapsing on the ground. _Numb._

This was what he wanted.

This _had_ to happened.

Then why did he feel like shit?

His eyes piled with tears, grinding teeth together.

This is _not_ what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha angst
> 
> also this is ending quite soon. and there miight be a sequel. 
> 
> no promises tho, and thank for read


	11. No One will Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I will do a sequel, but there might be a hiatus (Idk tho) But again, thank you all for reading and enjoy!

Did he make a mistake?

Todoroki stopped studying in the dimmed darkness. Dragging his face with a sigh.

Maybe he did.

Bakugo seemed so happy for once, instead of being angry 100% of the time, it was 50%. Something the rest of the school took to heart, a huge relief for students and staff. But did Todoroki ruin it?

No, it was only a question. A simple question. A question with endearment and concern just like his sister said, _“be there for the team”_. It wasn’t much it was jus—

_CRASH_

Todoroki feet rumbled, clanking his shelfs and shaking his desk.

He should check, _just in case._

Traveling from his room at the staircase to the fourth floor, Todoroki motioned to the door steadily. Grasping the doorknob.

“Bakugo?” Turning the knob “I’m coming in—”

Opening the door, it was Bakugo in the center of blacken crisp chaos. Window shattered, desk flipped, books burned and sent of ash loomed in the air. The boy turned to him, longing and frustrated puffy eyes looked back as sparks flew. Furrowing brows at the sight of Todoroki standing in shock at the doorway.

“Where…” scanning the room “…Where’s Damian?”

His face grew sinister.

“Bakugo.” Todoroki repeated “Where is Da—”

And in one giant blow, Bakugo blasted Todoroki’s face. Flying his body against the wall. Smoke submerging the halls.

“You _bastard._ ” Chuckling, stomping out of the room “This was your fucking plan wasn’t it? To make me second guess myself? Is that what you wanted?”

Todoroki opened his eyes, blood curdled from his nose, limping up from the ground. “What are you tal—"

“You know damn well.” He croaked; tone resentful “He fucking _left._ And was all because your paranoid ass.”

He left. Because of him.

It was a mistake.

He coughed “Look I did—”

Another hard flamed fist knocked his chin, head banging against the wall to the floor. Heaving lowly.

“You did.”

Todoroki glanced at Bakugo, face mixed with sadness and frustration. Tears running down his face taking in shaky breaths.

His voice went quiet, rasp.

“You _fucking_ did.”

In that moment, Todoroki realized what his sister and class meant. _Being_ there for people.

He limped up once more, using the wall to stagger his balance. Cheek stinging from the blast. Legs trembling. Blood dripped to his shirt.

“And…” He stared back, smiling.

“…I’m sorry.”

Bakugo’s tense guard fell. Sparks disappearing. Water pouring out of his eyes. Gritting his teeth. Only to turn back to his room and slam the door.

But Todoroki continued to gaze back at the door, smiling. Even if it was his fault.

_He was there._

However, the doors down the hall busted open, reveling Kirishima and Shoji running down the halls.

“Jeez bro…” Eyeing the slight debris “What was all the commotion?”

“We heard some blast and yelling. Are you alright?”

Todoroki hummed to Shoji’s question, tasting the iron in his mouth. The halls becoming foggy.

“But what happened?” Exclaimed Kirishima “It was all _boom_ and then _crash_ then _whoosh_ an—”

Before he finished, Todoroki’s world went black.

=

“Welcome back Damian!” Aires said with cheer “I take you we’re in there for two mon—”

But Damian, as soon as the portal opened and dropped Liam and him in the center of the control room, stomped into the hall, right before kicking the door open.

“—ths.” She sighed, turning to Liam “You can go get your friends and get out of my face now.”

“Already?”

Aries leveled with him. “Yeah _duh._ You got Damian and now the space time continuum is saved. Now again.” ripping the mushroom from his hands “Get. Out. Of. My. _Face._ ”

Liam rolled his eyes, strutting out of the room to meet the slayer and prince. Doing their best to get anything out of Damian.

“Heathen you fucking answer me.” She spat, shaking him from the shoulders “What the hell happened?”

“None your da—”

“ _But it is._ ” Strained the prince, peering behind the slayer in a mixture of fear and concern “We saw you an—”

He pulled himself from her hold “None of it meant shit.” Glaring at Liam “Can we go home hipster shit?”

Liam stood before the three. Something happened. But did Damian care? Did he, Liam, care? And if he did care…was it his business to care?

He walked up to the group, Signaling the prince to take them home.

“Yeah, but don’t forget…” Gazing back the four.

“…prom’s coming up.”

=

Bakugo and Todoroki sat in silence in Aizawa’s office. Todoroki with an ice pack to his cheek. While Bakugo gazed over to the side, fidgeting.

Aizawa entered, coffee in hand, taking a seat on the couch with a long sip from the cup.

He wiped his lips “You both know why you’re here right?”

Todoroki nodded as Bakugo continued to space off.

“Bakugo…” Sighing, placing his cup on the coffee table “Why?”

Nothing.

He glanced at Todoroki.

Still nothing.

“Well…” He got up “I’m going to leave you two alone to make up, you both are almost graduating and shouldn’t act like first years.” Opening the door “Which is what your doing now.”

SLAM

Todoroki looked over “Bakugo I—”

“Shut _up._ ”

He leaned back in the chair, pokerfaced.

More silence followed, awkward tension growing on forever. Till something sighed.

“Look.”

He looked over again.

“I get why you told me that shit.” Eyes narrowing over, getting up from his seat. “But don’t ever fucking talk to _me_ or get in _my_ shit again.”

Bakugo stuffed his hands in his pockets, stepping to the door before Todoroki shot up from his seat.

“Wait.”

He stopped.

“I just wanted to say…” He paused.

“…I wanted to say you don’t have to deal with this alone.”

Bakugo peered over his shoulder, only to shake his head. Slamming the door behind.

=

The halls of spooky high bustled with all sorts of monsters. Especially when prom was ahead, the halls filled with monsters trying to get their dates for this monumental event in their young lives. Except a few, a few being the three who skipped a quarter of school to save a student.

They thought about other things.

The slayer and Liam sat a lunch table, watching students flirt and talk to other monster’s alike. As other whacky shenanigans ensued.

Liam sipped his tea, scrolling through his phone “I hate this.”

“Hate what? The part about Skipping school, prom or…” She pointed to the table in the corner, with a student attempting to flirt with Damian, but punching them across the room instead “…Heathen number two being a depressed angry mess.”

“ _All of it._ It’s _so_ cliché.”

“Heathen, you think _everything_ is cliché.”

A portal opened beside the slayer, the prince stepped out, taking a graceful seat at the table. Hunching over and snatched the slayers fries, munching in sorrow.

Liam pecked from his phone “Your stress eating? That’s a first.”

The prince gulped the fries “I know. Its only been a few weeks since the incident and I’ve gained five pounds.” He sniffed, flailing on to the slayers shoulder “Five. _Pounds._ Whoa was me!”

“Get a grip dude.” Picking at her two fries she had left “You can’t do anything; they probably had some argument—”

“They did.”

In unison, the two looked up _“Really?”_

Liam hummed “Yep, both were angry crying messes when I showed up.” Pocketing phone, sipping tea “But don’t think we’re doing anything about cause it’s too fuc—”

But the other two already wore mischievous smiles.

He slammed his cup on the table _“No.”_

They nodded.

“No. We are no—”

“Come on.” Interrupted the prince “We have to do something, They're so perfect for each other! They’re essentially the same person.” He chef kissed “Its _magnificent._ ”

“No its not.” He said flatly “That stuck-up fairy is going to kick our asses if she finds out were fixing up an illegal relationship.”

“ _If_ heathen.”

“No, this is stupid. We’re not—”

Then a body flew on their table, food flying scattering on the ground.

The trio looked up at Damian, fist with fire and rage illuminating as he trucked out of the cafeteria. The slayer and Prince eyed Liam. She even gestured the knocked-out body on the table.

“See, if we get spikey boy and heathen the second back together, we wouldn’t have to put up with this shit.”

He heaved, sipping tea as he grimed at the body on the table “God…you have a point…”

“And is it cliché to get a human and demon back together?” Sang the prince.

“Yes?” Liam cupped his chin “But no…because as you said…they’re almost verbatim. Usually, the trope is opposites attract… So I guess not.” He looked back at the three “But how are we going to get them back together?”

The slayers eyes went big, in a hush voice.

“Prom.”

“Really?” Groaned Liam _“Prom?”_

“PROM!” Clasping his hands in joy. “Oh, what a wonderful idea Aavari.”

“You guys aren’t making any sense…”

“But Liam my dearest…” Turning with a gleeful smirk.

“It does.”

=

One week.

One week before graduation. The buds starting to grow on trees from the open window, birds resting a tweet, sun shining through with the sounds of students chattering outside.

Bakugo sat on the floor, boxes surrounding his person. Packing coats, photo’s, anything he could live without for the next week. But in the pile of clothes, laid something brown and tattered.

Rummaging through the pile, he grabbed it.

A leather jacket, Ruff to the touch. Burnt parts crisping off, scattering the floor. He focused on the scratch marks, rubbing the cuffs with his fingers.

Closing his eyes, he stood up and hovered the jacket of the trash. Taking in a deep breath, letting go.

But he didn’t.

Memories from the past three months hit him, the brawl, the tea shop, the track, going to his moms. His voice, the way he talked, the way he held him in his arms, the scent of ash against his skin and the connection. A connection he never had before, something so foreign yet he liked it. A connection that could of _grew._

Unspoken tears run down his cheeks, pulling the jacket in his arms. Glancing back at the trash.

Was he ready to let go?

_Knock knock_

_“Yo Bro, me and the squ—”_

“FUCK _OFF._ ”

Bakugo choked off tears, chest heavy. Fighting off his grief. The other side of the door briefly silent.

_“Ok Blasty…you good in there?”_

No response. Only footsteps sighing, walking to the end of the hall.

His hands shook, clutching the jacket in his grasp. Water dripping down. How could be so stubborn? Why couldn’t he see reality? See the truth in his grief. This is what was going to happen. Why the fuck was he crying?

Another knock.

This time without an introduction, simply opening and closing the door.

“Shitty hair I fucking told you to get the fuc—”

It was Todoroki, eyes wide. Hand still on the knob.

Bakugo stopped, tense features collapsing.

“Kirishima told me to see if you were alright.” Eyeing the jacket, then Bakugo.

“Your still thinking about him.”

“I’m not fucking thinking about _him._ ” Grinding teeth, vision wet “I…”

He looked at the jacket once more, more drips.

“I…”

Clutching it, trembling.

Arms wrapped around him, quickly pulling out and awkwardly patting his shoulders.

“Its ok.” Todoroki said, pokerfaced “It’s my fault anyway.”

Bakugo sniffed, knitting his brows “What the fuck…” scowling “Why the fuck did you _hug_ me?”

“Because you don’t have to go through this _alone._ ”

“What do you me—”

“I mean you don’t have to deal with _this,_ ” Gesturing the jacket “Alone. I know you’ve always done things by yourself, _hell_ even I have.” Todoroki paused and smiled “But not this time.”

“I’ll be here.”

Water ran down Bakugo’s face, saying nothing but looking at the jacket.

Nodding.

But a familiar blue portal appeared behind Todoroki, flying out a yellow package, disappearing in an instant.

Bakugo shoved Todoroki out of the way, picking the package and ripped it to pieces.

“What is it?”

In the others hand was a note and mechanic looking mushroom with numerous buttons. Mumbling under his breath, eyes expanding and turned to Todoroki.

“Do you have any shit going on Friday?”

Todoroki shook his head as Bakugo squinted at the paper. Looking back up at him.

“What about going to a prom full of monsters on Friday?”

_“Monsters?”_ Crossing arms, skeptic “Monsters aren’t real—”

“But they're _real_ where Damian’s from.”

“Wait, are you saying we—”

Bakugo nodded, mouth gapped, crumbling the note in hand, stiff.

Todoroki sighed, eyeing the paper and mushroom in his hold.

“Yeah...I'm free on Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get e x c i t i n g


	12. You've Been in Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply...E n jo y

Soon Friday rolled around, The Student Body’s last one before the new school year started, and for class 3-A, the last one they would ever have before splitting off into the real world. So what were these students supposed to do with their precious Friday?

Some went to the movies, others went to the mall, some went out and study more.

And some were going to a different dimension.

What a great way to spend a Friday, thought Todoroki. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting red tie and off- white tux.

He took a deep breath and gulped. What was to be expected when going to a prom full of monsters? What do people even do at prom? With only seeing Prom scenes the movie _Prom_ , an American teen romance movie he binged with Uraraka a few weeks ago. Did people just dance? Did people Talk? Was it that much of a deal?

All these spinning questions made his head spin. So he walked out of the bathroom to Bakugo’s room. Hovering hand over the knob before knocking.

Of course, Nothing.

Todoroki gripped the knob and opened “I’m coming in.”

Inside, Bakugo in a red button up shirt, black tie and navy-blue vest, sitting on the edge of his bed, analyzing the button-filled mushroom.

“What if he’s not there.”

“He’s _going_ to be there.” Taking a seat at the desk “Don’t worr—”

He glanced from the mushroom “But I _am_ , ass.” Tone low “What if he still fucking hates me? Or Ignores me or—”

“You need to stop.”

Todoroki inched closer in the chair “If you think all these “ _what if”_ questions your brain is going to explode before we get there.” He glimpsed the clock on Bakugo’s desk “When do we have to be there again?”

Bakugo gave a nonchalant shrugged, looking back at the mushroom.

“Come _on._ ” Sighed Todoroki, picking the note from the desk “What happened to your _over-the-top_ confidence?”

“Its still _there_ bastard.”

He snatched the mushroom from Bakugo’s stale hands “Then have it ready.”

“Wait.” Hopping off the bed “What the hell are you doing?”

Todoroki typed away the code on the Mushroom, finger about the press the over-world button.

“We’re going to prom, aren’t we?”

“Yeah but, but _now?_ ” Stuttering, hands cupping face, sweating “Can you give me like a few more minutes to fucking process? I don’t think I ca—”

But Todoroki pressed the button, blue portal manifesting beneath their feet. Flashing neon colors floating in the air in a snap. Bakugo and Todoroki popped out of the portal, Standing still. Eyes wide.

Dark, grass under feet as Todoroki turned around, jaw dropped in amazement.

Bakugo gripped his shoulders, eyes shaking “What the hell icyhot! I told you…”

The two stood before a huge ass purple school in the mist of thick pines. The sky pitch black but the white moon in the sky reflecting over the building. Colorful lights shining against as monsters walked in with other monsters in hand.

“Holy shit…” Whispered Bakugo “We’re not a U.A anymore…”

“You can say that again…” Whispering back, pursing lips “You ready?”

Taking in a shaky inhale, Bakugo nodded stepping first to the front doors of spooky high.

=

“You know…you don’t _have_ to be here.”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Spat Damian, leaning back in a creaky folding chair, next to Liam’s creaky folding chair.

Both volunteered to take Prom tickets at the front. Liam’s reason being _“This isn’t as Cliché as actually going to prom”_ and Damian’s being he had nothing better to do.

It was at the end of the time students flowed in. Halls idle with the occasional moan from the bathrooms or the gagging in the other. Booming music from the gym echoed. So Damian leaned back, staring at the flickering on the ceiling.

Liam rolled his eyes, still on phone “Yeah, actually. It does.”

“Well, I don’t.” He snapped, with a narrowing glare “I don’t give a shit if he told me to get the fuck out of his face, or he couldn’t make room in his life for me.” Sinking to the chair, scrunching up face “I don’t give a shit.”

“By the looks of it, you do.” Liam said, pocketing his phone “Or else you wouldn’t tell me your relationship problems out of the blue.” But he glanced the halls, surprised for once “And speak of the devil…it fucking worked…”

Damian viewed the halls “What worked hipster shi—"

Standing a few feet away, a boy with spiky hair and a taller one peering behind.

Liam shot from his seat, _flabbergasted_. Racing to the taller one.

“You, follow me.”

“Wait but I—”

But Liam already yanked him away to the end of the hall. Leaving the other two standing there in unspoken space, glaring at each other. Till Bakugo spoke.

“Damian I—”

“Shut up.” Damian snarled, ruffing out of his chair “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m here to say sorry.”

“ _Sorry?_ You think saying _sorry_ is going to fix what _you_ fucked up?” He barked, uneasy grin “You think it’s going to patch up the lie _you_ told me? The lie about _us?_ ”

“I know I—”

“No. Just shut the _fuck_ up.” Tears started to welt up “I don’t give a _shit_ about you. You better go back to your prestige ass school and finish. _Just_ like you wanted.”

“But…” He took a step forward “that’s _not_ what I want.”

“It isn’t? Well, you should of reconsidered that before you—”

“JUST SHUT AND LET ME _TALK_ ASSHOLE.”

Damian struck back, stiff as Bakugo huffed, breathing in and out of his nose grinding teeth. Staring straight at the other. Holding back tears.

“I was stupid. I... I know you hate me.” Chuckling, flicking a tear “Hell, even _I_ hate me.”

Bakugo paused, eyes dropping to the floor.

“But I want to say sorry, because I don’t think I’ll ever find what _we_ fucking had again. And I was so stupid to realize that.” Wincing “I’m not asking for you for anything but to forgive me. Because…”

He looked up again, right at the other.

“…Because I want _you_ , Damian LaVey. And I was too fucking stubborn to see that.”

Damian blinked, tinting pink, watching Bakugo cough into his elbow.

“Now, I gotta find Todoroki before your shitty friends eat his as—”

Before Bakugo finished, A hand grabbed his. He looked up.

It was Damian, Black suit pants and jacket with the first buttons undone. Grasp shaking.

“You…You wanna dance?”

“ _You._ Want to dance with _me?_ ”

He nodded. Tugging at his hand.

“Even after I—”

“Yes Idiot.” Smile shaky “I do.”

So Bakugo nodded back as Damian guided them into the gym.

=

_WHAM_

“IDIOTS IT _FUCKING_ WORKED.”

Liam kicked open the door to an abandoned classroom, where the slayer and the prince sat playing goldfish on the nasty floor.

“What worked…?” Todoroki quivered.

“Shit really?” Exclaimed the slayer, wearing a chained dress “How’d it go?”

“They showed up, I took the kid and it just _fucking_ worked.”

“See I told you their chemistry was powerful.” Slurred the prince, strutting a pose on the ground.

“But was it enough…” Hummed the slayer “We have to go check. Let’s go heathen.”

The slayer and Liam dashed into the halls, leaving Todoroki and the prince in the classroom.

“What’s going on?” he stated, facing the prince on the floor “What’s this plan you guys are talking about?”

The prince hopped off the floor, manifesting a blue portal in the floor. “The plan to save an illegal relationship my dear.”

“ _Illegal_ relationship?”

“I’ll explain on the way.” Gesturing the hole “Follow me.”

Todoroki it grimaced at the hole, the same one him and Bakugo entered. Then I clicked.

_“WAIT.”_ Turning to the prince in shock “YOU GUYS SENT THAT PACKA—"

But the Prince pushed him in the hole.

=

_Let's go back to the summer night_

_When we met eyes, it's like a movie line_

_Kissin' underneath the city lights_

Walking into the gym, the floor packed with monsters searching for others to dance with. But from the side-lines, some alarmed by the blond mysterious person guided by Damian. Settling for a spot on the dance floor under the iridescent lights.

Bakugo observed his surrounds, bewildered by all the creature he recognized from horror movies. However, he caught a hand in the corner of his vision.

It was Damian, eye’s concentrating, pursing lips together.

So he took it, placing his hand in his.

It pulled him in as another hand rested on his back.

“Why the fuck are you leading?”

“Because I _asked_ , Dumbass.”

Swaying back and forth, avoiding eye contact, Keeping a good chuck of space between them. Silence, until Bakugo whispered.

“What is this?”

Damian eyes meet his.

“What do you mean?”

_Can't compete 'cause I've already won_

_Sayin' this time, "It's really love"_

_But honey, you're not fooling anyone_

“I mean this.” Gesturing position “What’s going to happen?”

“Nothing, you were right” Break eye contact, voice soft “this is never going to last and I’m never going to—”

“You _will._ ” Inching closer “I can make room.”

_And I'll admit that I sometimes, maybe, might_

_Think about you at night, well, almost every night_

_No matter how I try to hide_

_And erase you from my mind_

Damian placed Bakugo’s hand on his shoulder. Frowning.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I am fucking sure.”

_I'm dying_

_To find a lookalike_

_Cause when you look in his eyes_

_Hope you think of mine_

Bakugo aired “ _if_ you’re willing to forgive me.”

Both hands rested on his back.

“Can you forgive me?”

_Cause you've been in mine every day since then_

_Maybe it's time to find a lookalike_

He stopped, lowering them both into a dip. Eyes connecting once more. Red ones staring back at yellow ones in desperation for one another. Wanting, yearning for each other. Damian pulled him back up, still on the dance floor.

Time stopped as if no one else. Hands falling on the other’s waist. Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Damian closed his eyes, pressing his head against his.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you…”

_No, I can't lie_

_I need a lookalike_

He opened them, breathing in his breath.

“But I’ll try.”

=

“Wait…So you _stole_ a space time traveling mushroom from your _boss?_ ”

“More like my maid slash guardian.” The prince responded to Todoroki “But Yes, I did.”

The slayer elbowed the prince “Didn’t think you’d have balls to do that dude.”

“It was all for the greater good of _romance_ my love.”

The four stood in the corner on the dimmed down gym, watching at the couples—no, _one_ couple dance to slow songs to pass the time.

Todoroki furrowed his brows, keeping a sweaty hold on his punch, seeing Damian hold Bakugo in his arms. Dancing. _What the actual fuck._ And a _Plan?_ There was _plan_ this whole time Damian was in his world lead by some interdimensional fairy?

And she was going to _kill_ Bakugo and Damian for the sake of saving the space time continuum?

“This is insane.” He said in a hush tone. “What about Aires? If she finds out he broke into the warehouse?”

The slayer scoffed, wrapping an arm around Todoroki “I don’t think that bitch is going to find out.”

But then a sniff.

Todoroki, the slayer, and the prince turned to their right. It was Liam, blowing into tissues, wiping tears away staring at the chaotic couple.

The prince smirked “So it’s _not_ cliché?”

He hopped, backing away with a scowl “Shut up.” Using hands to fan his face “It’s not ok?”

They all laughed at Liam’s comment. Sipping punch and continuing to enjoy the bizarre night. Till another question came to Todoroki.

He asked the Prince “Couldn’t of you just get Bakugo and I yourself?”

“Yes but…” Grinning “We all know how Bakugo is with strangers.”

Todoroki let out another laugh with the prince.

But the door kicked open.

And the music stopped.

Everyone stopped.

At the gym doorways was a short blue fairy with giant puff piggy tails, holding a pistol.

A pistol aiming straight at Bakugo and Damian.

She let out a manic laugh “Oh my. It looks like he did give you boy’s the device.” Loading the gun “You know what that means…”

Screams, yelling and howls emerged from the gym. Sprinting left and right, crawling out of windows. Even vanishing into thin air.

Todoroki froze, eyeing the sides of him. Liam stood there too frozen, and the slayer ripped out a knife from her thigh. But where was the prince?

“Aires.”

Standing in front of the insane fairy was the prince, arms out. Head inches away from the pistol.

“I cannot stand by and let you get away with this.”

“But your majesty,” Moving the pistol to his shoulder, smiling.

“You can’t do _shit._ ”

She pulled the trigger, bullet piercing though flesh, blood spuing across the gym floors. His body banging against it. Out cold.

More screams and shrieks emerged from the crowd.

“You guys are overreacting.” Moving casually over his body to Bakugo and Damian “I just need to kill these guys, and no one gets hurt.”

Bakugo stomped in front of Damian, sparks flying from his fingertips. Fear and rage across his face. But Damian ran by his side, flames igniting in his hands.

If it was the same pistol the prince talked about…the one that could blow off a head…they had no way in surviving.

So, in a haste move, Todoroki yanked the mushroom out of his pocket. Throwing it at the two.

Bakugo eyes the flying device and grabbed it. Gripping Damian’s forearm. But Aires loaded her gun, aiming once again at the duo. Smile wicked. Finally pulling the trigger.

But the two vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just. wow.
> 
> I wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the hits, kudos and comments. I really didn't think anyone would like this crazy insanity of a story. But I'm pleased to see people jumping on this tiny but mighty ship with me. And please don't kill me for the cliff hanger. I have a bunch of weird and crazy Ideas for the sequel and hope you guys are opened to them ;)
> 
> Anyway, Thank you all again for the support!!!! Stay tuned...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? 
> 
> Please comment criticisms and errors, that would be g r e a t.


End file.
